La guerra de Myotismon
by blutgang-gungnir
Summary: Myotismon vino al mundo real para matar al octavo niño...y lo ha conseguido. Pero no se detuvo ahí y solo Koushiro Izumi ha sobrevivido para contarte que pasó.
1. Primera sangre

LA GUERRA DE MYOTISMON

¿Careces de fe, hermano...o eres de los que aún cree en el milagro?

La siguiente historia es una ucronía, lo que popularmente se conoce como What if...?

En él planteó una realidad alterna (que no paralela) a la historia de Digimon Adventure. En ella Myotismon ganó, encontró al octavo niño, o sea, a Hikari. Realmente no lo encontró él sino Gatomon, al igual que en el anime. Va, no puedo callármelo, el punto en el que la historia se tuerce es en el capítulo: Skullmeramon y la ardiente torre de Tokio, cuando Gatomon pudo matar a Hikari pero no lo hizo, solo que aquí sí lo hizo, y a partir de ahí Myotismon mataría a todos los niños elegidos, incluidos los de 02, a excepción de Koushiro. ¿Por qué a él no? Lo descubriréis en el fic, tampoco os lo voy a destripar.

Una advertencia sobre la estructura del fic. Las partes en cursiva son los pensamientos de Koushiro, que pertenecen al presente de la historia (2005), mientras que las partes normales son lo que Koushiro escribe en su laptop: su testimonio de lo sucedido entre el verano de 1999 y el momento actual. Otro aspecto que me gustaría dejar claro es que no hay diálogos, todo va directo del cerebro de Koushiro a tu pantalla. He hecho esto para intentar acentuar la carga dramática, aunque pueda parecer y tal vez sea una chapuza.

Dicho esto, tengo que decir que Digimon no me pertenece y que la guerra de Myotismon empieza … ¡AHORA!

* * *

><p>PRIMERA SANGRE<p>

_Miro al cielo y siento ganas de gritar. Tentomon está conmigo, aún está conmigo. No creo que se pueda tener un amigo mejor. Es también el único que me queda, pero no es por eso. Tentomon es uno de los tres seres que conocen la verdad. Otro soy yo mismo. Myotismon es el último. Es posible que Hiroaki Ishida, el padre de Yamato y Takeru, supiera la mayoría de la historia, pero siempre ignoró como murió su primogénito. Me lo preguntó muchas veces, y yo le mentí más veces aún, pero el sabía que había algo que no le decía. En los últimos días estuve tentado de confesárselo, pero acabó devorado por Venommyotismon. Por mi culpa. Dos Ishida sobre mi conciencia son demasiados. Me volvería loco. Puede que ya esté loco. ¿Estoy loco? Pregunto a Tentomon. Todos lo estamos, me contesta. No puedo decir que mienta. El señor Ishida siempre quiso saberlo. El señor Ishida siempre quiso contarlo. Sacó mi laptop. He conseguido que tenga batería ilimitada. En tiempos mejores eso me hubiera hecho sentir feliz. En tiempos mejores mi madre estaría viva. En malos tiempos al menos la hubiese dicho que la quería. En la era de Myotismon simplemente se la comió un digimon. El señor Ishida tampoco pudo decirle a sus hijos que los quería. Él no podrá contarlo, pero yo sí. Aunque no se a quién._

Taichi me había pasado toda la responsabilidad a mí. Si no averiguaba como colocar esas cartas, no podríamos regresar a nuestro mundo, y el octavo niño estaría perdido. Tentomon me sugirió que usara mi laptop. Lo hice. El analizador de digimons de Gennai me dió la clave. Nivel y atributo. Existen muchos digimons distintos con muchas características distintas. Pero lo que les define en última instancia es su nivel y su atributo. Años después, cuando vi a Gennai por última vez, este me dijo que nivel y atributo solo son datos, que lo que de verdad importaba eran las decisiones de uno mismo. En ese momento, no le creí.

Cuando volvimos al mundo real, logramos llegar a Hikarigaoka, donde Myotismon había instalado su cuartel general. No puedo decir que fuera muy sutil, pues Mamoothmon estaba destrozando todo a su paso. Garudamon le destruyó. Durante la batalla descubrimos que fuimos testigos de la pelea de Greymon y Parrotmon de cuatro años atrás. Eso nos definía. Ese era nuestro atributo. Teníamos ventaja sobre Myotismon. Él pensaba que el octavo niño seguía en Hikarigaoka. Nosotros sabíamos que, del mismo modo que nosotros nos mudamos de allí por (pensabamos) un ataque terrorista, el octavo niño también lo habría hecho. Era nuestra oportunidad. Creíamos en el milagro.

Pero aquella noche todo se torció. Intento creer que no fue culpa mía. Aunque dado lo que pasó después ¿Qué más da? Si existen Cielo e Infierno se de sobra a cuál voy a ir. Un error forzado por otros no excusa mis crímenes. Y fui muy feliz aquella noche. Había vuelto a casa.

Mi madre estaba hablando por teléfono. Le dije que sentía haberla preocupado. ¿Por qué dije eso? Para ella no había pasado ni un solo día. ¿Por qué no dije que la había echado de menos? Tal vez se hubiera puesto triste pensando que no lo merecía, porque no era mi verdadera madre. Pero se lo merecía. Y yo no tuve el valor de decírselo en ese momento. Nada más importaba. Ni Myotismon, ni el octavo niño. Pero no supe verlo a tiempo.

Entré en mi habitación y abrí la ventana para que Tentomon pudiese entrar. Me dijo que seguro que era muy feliz. Tenía tanta razón. Mis padres oyeron voces. Dije que era ¿Para un monólogo de la escuela?¿Y yo era el portador del conocimiento? Pude salir indemne de ello. Ya en mi habitación repase los programas que había instalado Gennai. El primero era un vídeo de Monzaemon, Frigimon y Numemon bailando el cancán. Curiosamente años después vería a Monzaemon bailar el cancán en vivo y en directo, descubriendo la razón por la que Gennai instaló ese programa. Era para que no olvidara las cosas buenas de la vida, o para gastar una broma pesada. Hoy en día veo el vídeo todas las noches antes de dormir, si fuera una broma tendría gracia. El segundo era un Chuumon hinchando un globo. Con el tiempo lo he usado múltiples veces buscando un efecto oculto. A día de hoy aún no lo he descubierto. El tercero era un radar de digimon malvados. Uno estaba atacando la bahía. Cómo todos estaban dormidos, tuve que ir yo. Una vez en los muelles mi dispositivo reaccionó.¡Sólo podía ser el octavo niño!Estaba muy equivocado, y todo el mundo pagaría por mi error. La mayoría con su vida. Mientras Kabuterimon peleaba con Raremon, el digimon que había atacado la bahía, yo buscaba al octavo niño. Debí darme cuenta en ese momento de que se movía de forma extraña. Rápida e invisible, cercana y lejana al mismo tiempo. Tal vez lo habría hecho si Demidevimon no hubiese aparecido. Por suerte para mí, y por desgracia para el mundo, Kabuterimon apareció para asustarle.

_Koushiro,¡Koushiro!Son los gritos de Tentomon. Me fijo en lo que le preocupa. Es Venommyotismon. Puede ir a donde se le antoje, pero por algún motivo siempre vuelve a Odaiba. No soportaría pensar que vuelve por mí, como ocurriera en el pasado. Miró a mi alrededor. Escombros hasta donde alcanza la vista. Nada nuevo bajo el Sol , digo en voz alta.¿Qué Sol?Me pregunta Tentomon. Es cierto. Todo el cielo está cubierto de oscuridad.¿Todo?¡No!Podía verse claramente el mundo digital veteado en aquella noche sempiterna. Estaba cambiado, eso podía verse desde aquí abajo. Y aunque nunca volví al mundo digital, lo había visto en las imágenes que robé a Machinedramon. Era espantoso. Espantoso. Es sorprendente que esa palabra no carezca de sentido, pienso mientras miro a mi alrededor. Tentomon me dice que volvamos a la Guarida antes de que nos convirtamos en su cena. Asiento. Regresar era la opción más segura..._

Estábamos todos reunidos.¿Por qué nos habíamos reunido?No lo recuerdo muy bien..._¡Las listas!Oigo que dice Tentomon mientras corremos hacia la Guarida _Cierto, en ese momento no sabíamos que la hermana de Taichi era el octavo niño. ¡Es verdad!¡Ya lo recuerdo! Le encasquetamos a Jyou que llamase a todos los de las listas para comprobar si alguien estuvo la noche anterior en los muelles, excepto Taichi, porque no las había encontrado(pero eso no se lo dijo a Jyou). Yo aún ignoraba que lo que había localizado era el dispositivo digital y me parecía un buen plan. Luego nos repartimos por la ciudad buscando que nuestro dispositivo reaccionase. Huelga decir que no lo hizo. En eso estábamos Taichi y yo cuando notamos torcida la torre de Tokio. Mirando por su catalejo, Taichi descubrió a Skullmeramon. Fuimos hacia allí montados en Kabuterimon. Cuando llegamos, Metalgreymon destruyó a Skullmeramon. Nos felicitábamos, ignorantes de lo que había sucedido mientras tanto.

_Tentomon y yo hemos llegado a la Guarida. Una puerta protegida por un potente virus digimon que responde a una contraseña de 43 dígitos que solo yo conozco nos cierra el pasó. Introduzco la contraseña. Venommyotismon se acerca. Siento la garganta seca. La puerta está tardando en abrirse..._

Acompañe a Taichi a su casa. Recuerdo que llamaba a su hermana desde la puerta una y otra vez. Preocupado, ordenó a Agumon derribar la puerta. Lo hizo. Entramos en el salón.

Allí estaba Hikari tumbada en un charco de sangre.

* * *

><p>Este capítulo ha sido más una introducción que otra cosa, por esa razón es algo corto. Principalmente, se narran los sucesos entre que regresan al mundo real y derrotan a Skullmeramon desde la perspectiva de Koushiro, sabiendo este las consecuencias de cada acto. Lo único que cambia es el final, por las razones que he indicado más arriba.<p>

Espero que les haya interesado, y ya sea para bien o para mal, dejen un review con su opinión.


	2. Vendetta

**VENDETTA**

_Por fin he logrado abrir la puerta de la Guarida. Me preocupa que haya tardado tanto en abrirse. Debo revisarlo para que no vuelva a pasar, se supone que este es el único lugar seguro para los humanos. Aunque eso ya da igual, después de mi intentona del día anterior Venommyotismon habrá ideado algún plan para destruirla. Sé que si realmente desea hacerlo lo conseguirá. Al fin y al cabo la construyó él._

¡Hikari!¡Hikari!

Aún hoy resuenan en mis oídos aquellas palabras de desesperación del que fuera mi mejor amigo. En ese momento algo se rompía en mi interior. Supongo que era mi inocencia infantil. Hikari Yagami estaba muerta. Su cuerpo sin vida estaba siendo regado por las lágrimas de su hermano mayor, en cuyos brazos reposaba.

No sabría decir cuánto tiempo duró esa escena, pero la recuerdo con nitidez. A fin de cuentas fue ese el momento que cambiaría mi vida para siempre. En el salón de casa de los Yagami. La tele encendida informando de lo que acababa de pasar en la torre de Tokio. En el centro, en un charco de sangre, Taichi, llorando, sujetaba con delicadeza el cuerpo de su hermana, sin dejar de pronunciar su nombre una y otra vez. Yo estaba a medio camino entre la puerta destrozada y mi atormentado líder, paralizado, sin poder hacer nada y lo peor, sin poder dejar de mirar. Tentomon estaba a mi lado. También estaba callado, pero lloraba profusamente, y de vez en cuando se limpiaba con mi pantalón. Agumon había salido a la terraza al ver el cuerpo. Precisamente fue él quién rompió la estampa.¡Crac!Agumon había roto la barandilla de tan fuerte que se había sujetado. Taichi... fue lo que pronunció con suavidad dirigiendo su mirada hacia su compañero. Este había parado su llanto al escuchar el crujido. Se quedó mirando fijamente a Agumon. Se levantó y lo dijo: ¡Vamos, Agumon! La persona que dijo esto no era el Taichi Yagami que yo conocía. Era el ser más temible que vi jamás, y puedo asegurar que durante los últimos seis años me he hartado de ver seres temibles.

Tanto él, tras dejar el cuerpo de su hermana en el sofá con sumo cuidado, como Agumon se disponían a salir cuándo por fin pude atreverme a hablar. No recuerdo bien las palabras exactas que utilice, pero le pregunté a dónde iba. Voy a encontrar a Myotismon y hacer que lamente el día que decidió meterse con Taichi Yagami. Obviamente pensaba, al igual que yo, que Myotismon había matado a Hikari para atacarle a él. Le replique que no sabía dónde empezar a buscar. Me miró con furia al darse cuenta de que tenía razón. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea desesperada. Ideas deseperadas para momentos desesperados. Ese podría haber sido su epitafio, si en aquella época nos preocupásemos por cosas como esa.

Iré con Agumon a Shinjuku, me dijo. Le pregunte por que a ese lugar. Él me explicó que era el lugar más transitado de Tokio. Si voy allí con Greymon, con la histeria de los monstruos, lo retransmitirán, fue lo que me dijo. Taichi planeaba retar a Myotismon ante las cámaras de TV. Yo le contesté que él no podía saber si Myotismon se daría cuenta, estando su búsqueda en los muelles, dónde Demidevimon y yo localizamos la noche anterior el octavo dispositivo, confundiendolo con el octavo niño. En ese momento todavía ignorábamos que aquel niño era Hikari, que yacía muerta en el sofá, con una horrenda herida en el cuello que le había seccionado la yugular. Parecía un zarpazo.

Me replicó que lo estaba viendo. Myotismon sabía donde vivíamos. Lo sabría, indicó con furia.

Intente detenerle. Le dije que Agumon estaba cansado, pero fue precisamente este quien me contradijo, con lágrimas en los ojos que ya no podía retener más. Dijo que lucharía...que lucharía por Hikari. Taichi asintió, pero yo no pensaba dejarle solo, no ese día, o más bien noche, pues se estaba poniendo el Sol. Le dije que le acompañaría, pelearía a su lado. Él esbozó una leve sonrisa irónica. Sería su última sonrisa, al menos le di eso. Me dijo que si realmente quería ayudarle llamase por teléfono a todos y les dijera que fueran a Shinjuku. Pero inmediatamente se retractó para decirme que llamase solo a Yamato. Le pregunte la razón. Su respuesta fue que Gabumon era el único que junto a nuestros digimons podía alcanzar el nivel de megacampeón. Le indique que entonces también debería llamar a Sora, pero eso le puso furioso. Ya puse en peligro a Sora una vez, no pienso dejar que comparta el destino de mi hermana, me dijo. Yo asentí. Le diría a Yamato que fuera a Shinjuku, y luego yo también me uniría a él.

No sería hasta una vez que Taichi se fue que me di cuenta de algo que me había dicho. Que Myotismon sabía dónde vivíamos. Eso me hizo optar por llamar a todos. Al llamar a Jyou, me contestó su hermano Shin, que me dijo que mi amigo pasaría la noche fuera porque tenía que hacer un examen muy temprano. Colgué. No encontré la manera de decirle que debía irse de su casa. Luego llamé a Mimi. Lo cogió ella. Era un buen comienzo. La dije que se fuera y se llevara lejos a su familia. Como esperaba, no quería hacerlo. La dije que estaba en peligro. Dijo que exageraba. Yo era consciente de que detrás de mí estaba el cádaver de la hermana de mi mejor amigo, y supongo que eso me afectaba más de lo que pensaba. La cuestión es que grité a Mimi. Sí, le grité que Hikari estaba muerta, que la habían matado en su propia casa. "No..."Eso fue lo que oí al otro lado del teléfono. La dije que se fuera de allí y colgué. No debí haber sido tan brusco. Sora era la siguiente. Me contestó su madre, que inmediatamente me paso con ella. Le expuse la situación. Estaba horrorizada pero lo comprendió. Me preguntó por Taichi. Colgué sin responder. Ahora tocaba Yamato. Se puso él. Le dije que Taichi y yo le necesitábamos en Shinjuku. Quiso excusarse diciendo que tenía que llevar a Takeru con su madre. Le dije que Taichi se había vuelto loco, pero no le hable de la muerte de Hikari. Me dijo que iría, pero que Taichi le debía una. Cuando iba a decirle que dijera a su familia que se pusiese a salvo, Yamato ya había colgado el teléfono.

Cuando le dije a Tentomon que digievolucionase para llegar cuanto antes a Shinjuku, este me indico que no había llamado a mis padres. Eso me hizo darme cuenta de algo:¡Los padres de Taichi debían estar a punto de llegar!

_Oigo como llaman a la puerta de mi despacho. Cierro mi laptop, y digo que adelante. Es mi padre. Me pregunta que tal estoy. Le miento diciéndole que bien. Me dice que ha notado que la puerta tarda en abrirse. Le digo que no importa. Él sabe perfectamente que en cuanto Venommyotismon quiera destruir la Guarida, lo hará. Koushiro, me dice con seriedad. Me dice que hay más de mil personas ahí que han tenido que ver como la Fortaleza era arrasada. Dice que debo hacer todo lo que pueda para evitar angustias a la gente. Me enfado y le digo que vamos a morir todos. Las lágrimas me resbalan por la cara mientras grito una y otra vez que vamos a morir todos. Mi padre me abraza y me dice:"No es culpa tuya, hijo"_

Miraba angustiado el cuerpo de Hikari, la puerta rota, y de nuevo el cuerpo. Empecé a desordenar la casa. Tentomon me preguntó por qué lo hacía. Le dije que nos llevaríamos a Hikari, para que cuando sus padres llegasen pensaran que les habían robado. Mientras fregaba el charco de sangre, Tentomon me indica que entonces pensaran que la han secuestrado. Le doy la razón, y le digo que al menos así no sabrían que había muerto.

Cuando terminé, Tentomon digievolucionó en Kabuterimon. Monté en él junto al cuerpo de Hikari, y nos fuimos a mi casa. Entramos por la ventana. Dejé a Hikari en mi cama, y salí al salón. Hijo, no sabíamos que hubieras llegado, me dijo mi padre. Les solté que teníamos que irnos de allí enseguida. Me miraron extrañados, pero antes de que pueda decir nada, la televisión se me adelanta.

Últimas noticias, se escucha. Un dinosaurio ha aparecido en Shinjuku, sobre él hay un niño.¡Esperen!¡El niño se baja del dinosaurio y se acerca a nosotros!

Es Taichi, gritaba mi madre. Me hubiera preocupado por ello si Taichi no hubiera dicho en TV lo que dijo. ¡Myotismon!¡Si me quieres ven a por mí!¡Pagarás lo que le has hecho a mi hermana!,Esto era lo que exclamaba. Mi madre, preocupada se preguntaba que le habría pasado a Hikari. Mi padre dijo que yo tenía razón, que sería mejor irse, pero se fue a por las llaves del coche pasando por la puerta abierta de mi habitación. Gritó al ver el cadáver. Mi madre miró y también gritó. Les dije que se fueran mientras saltaba por la ventana, sabedor de que Kabuterimon me estaba esperando debajo. Sabía que no había explicación fácil a lo ocurrido.

Montado en Kabuterimon, llegué a Shinjuku pronto, aunque la noche ya se cerraba sobre la ciudad. Allí en un perímetro de seguridad formado por la policía y el ejército, estaban Taichi y Yamato con Greymon y Garurumon. Pero también estaban Takeru y Patamon. Nada más tomar tierra y bajar de Kabuterimon, Yamato se acercó a mí y me abofeteó. ¿Por qué no me has dicho lo de Hikari? Me gritó. Le replique que no me había dado tiempo a decírselo. Esa fue la primera de nuestras disputas, pero fue interrumpida por un digimon de Myotismon. DarkTyrannomon, nos informó mi laptop. Le dije a Kabuterimon que digievolucionase. Lo hizo, y le destruyó con su carga de cuerno. Tras él aparecieron tres digimons. El de la derecha era Gatomon. Parecía abatida. A la izquierda había un digimon con apariencia de brujo, Wizardmon según mi laptop. Miraba de reojo a Gatomon. En el centro iba Myotismon, que sonreía con malicia.

¡Myotismon, pagarás caro haber matado a mi hermana! Le gritó Taichi. Nuestro rival sonrió más aún. No me habías dicho que el octavo niño era la hermana de uno de ellos, le dijo a Gatomon. Ella respondió que no lo sabía. Taichi les dijo que ella no era el octavo niño. Myotismon le preguntó como explicaba entonces eso, y le lanzó algo. Cayó a nuestros pies. Era un circuito con un emblema roto.

Taichi me miró con furia, como pidiéndome explicaciones por el hecho de que cuando yo localice al octavo niño, este estaba con él. El dispositivo...musité yo. Y es que desde que había visto a Hikari muerta llevaba pensando en esa posibilidad.

Sería Yamato el que me librará de la ira de mi amigo. Bramó a Myotismon que no tenía excusa, lo que provocó el brillo de su emblema, y la digievolución de Garurumon en Weregarurumon. Este atacó con sus garras de zorro a Myotismon, pero este lo rechazó con facilidad con su corriente sangrienta.

¡No te saldrás con la tuya!gritaba Taichi encolerizado. Myotismon rió y dijo que él no había matado a Hikari sino Gatomon. Taichi ordenó a Greymon digievolucionar, pero no pudo. Myotismon aprovechó esto para usar su pesadilla nocturna contra Taichi y Greymon. Parecía que era su fin, pero los murciélagos que componían el terrible ataque fueron derrotados por el ataque de espinas de Togemon.

En ese momento vimos que el digimon cactus y Mimi se nos estaban uniendo. Antes de que Taichi me lanzase otra mirada de furia, le pregunté a Mimi que hacia allí. Contestó que había visto a Taichi en la tele del hotel al que habían ido y que no pensaba dejarle solo.

Pero Taichi no se percataba de ello y solo miraba a los tres digimons que teníamos enfrente. Él y Greymon empezaron a andar hacia ellos como hicieron en la batalla contra Etemon. Greymon comenzó su digievolución...a SkullGreymon. Este se volvió y comenzó a atacarnos. En esto Myotismon se rió y dijo que no hacía falta que estuviesen allí para que fueramos destruidos. Y no andaba desencaminado.

SkullGreymon agarró a Taichi y le puso en su línea de visión. Mimi se ocultó tras Togemon, Yamato le dijo a Takeru que no mirase. Y yo estaba de nuevo paralizado.

"Agumon...lo siento" dijo entre lágrimas Taichi mirando a los ojos a SkullGreymon. Y este apretó la mano, destrozando el cuerpo de nuestro líder.

SkullGreymon soltó lo que quedaba de Taichi y se dirigió a nosotros. WereGarurumon, MegaKabuterimon y Togemon intentaron detenerle, pero estaban aterrorizados y en el fondo no querían luchar contra Agumon, y fueron derrotados, involucionando al nivel principiante. Nada se interponía entre SkullGreymon y nosotros hasta que Patamon digievolucionó en Angemon. Solo dijo lo siento, Agumon antes de usar su mano del destino y destruir a SkullGreymon. Esa fue la primera vez que atacamos a uno de los nuestros.


	3. El destino truncado de Gatomon

**EL DESTINO TRUNCADO DE GATOMON**

La gente se había arremolinado alrededor del perímetro del ejército. Los que lo habían visto estaban estupefactos y horrorizados. Creo que fue entonces cuando oí que alguien decía que si había un ángel, aquello era el Apocalipsis. Quien lo dijera tenía razón. Ahí estábamos nosotros, en mitad de la calle. Yamato y Takeru se abrazaban con los ojos cerrados, como si al no verlo, no hubiera pasado. Mimi lloraba desconsoladamente algo alejada de nosotros, con Palmon intentando consolarla. El resto de los digimons no sabían que hacer. Yo...no sé que estaba haciendo. Aquello me superaba por completo. Angemon parecía el único capaz de reaccionar. Se acercó al aplastado cuerpo de Taichi. Algunos soldados quisieron impedirselo, pero no se atrevieron a acercarse. No por miedo, sino por la majestad que emanaba ese digimon. En años posteriores, siempre me pregunte cuál habría sido su forma megacampeón. Debería haber sido magnífica.

_Finalmente he decidido ver que le pasa a la puerta. Me dirijo a la sala de control. Allí me encuentro con Megumi. Está llorando, igual que lloraba Mimi en aquella ocasión. Mucha gente murió cuando Venommyotismon destruyó la fortaleza. Pero se que llora especialmente por Monzaemon, que era el único capaz de hacernos reír en aquella desesperación. Me pongo a recordar, y me doy cuenta de que Megumi tiene la misma edad que teníamos Mimi y yo en aquella ocasión. Si nosotros hubiésemos tenido su edad en estos momentos no lo habríamos soportado como lo ha hecho ella._

Angemon se inclinó ante Taichi. De repente una luz blanca recorrió todo su cuerpo, y este empezó a descomponerse en volutas de luz, como había hecho el propio Angemon tras su batalla contra Devimon. Vencido por la curiosidad, me acerco a él y le pregunto que hace. Me responde que purifica la energía negativa que le consumió en sus últimos momentos. Asiento con la cabeza, y de repente me percato de los miles, quizás millones a través de la televisión, de ojos que nos observan estupefactos. Me acercó a mis compañeros y les digo que deberíamos irnos de allí.

Yamato me miró. Reconocí la misma mirada de deseo de venganza que había visto en Taichi hacía poco más de una hora. No imaginaba que acabaría así. En ese momento Mimi alzó la voz. Nos preguntaba dónde podríamos ir, dónde estaríamos a salvo. También fue ese el momento donde todo se descontrolo de verdad.

Primero, unos gritos entre la multitud llamando a Mimi. Dos personas habían eludido el perímetro de seguridad. Los reconocí. Eran los padres de Mimi. Pero estaban tapados por una gran sombra. Ellos también se dieron cuenta. De hecho, todos los que allí estábamos nos dimos cuenta. Encima de ellos había una calabaza gigante. Antes de que alguien pudiese reaccionar, la calabaza cayó encima de ellos. Murieron en el acto. Mimi se derrumbó definitivamente. Oí que entomon daba voz a nuestros pensamientos, preguntando que había pasado. Fue nuevamente Angemon quién nos indicó que mirasemos en la azotea de un edificio cercano, sorprendentemente bajo para ser de Shinjuku. De él saltaron dos digimons. Los busqué en mi laptop. Eran Pumpkimon y Gotsumon. Yamato se acercó a ellos con ira.¿Qué habéis hecho? Escupió con furia. Estos se desconcertaron un momento, se miraron entre sí y retomaron su actitud agresiva. No nos das miedo, dijo Pumpkimon, y Gotsumon añadió que habían visto a Myotismon hacer cosas que nos helarían la sangre. Yo también las vería con el paso de los años y no exageraba.

Pero ellos podían librarse de ello si hacían lo que Myotismon les había ordenado: matar a los niños elegidos. Gotsumon lanzó una roca a Yamato. Angemon se interpuso, y usando su báculo para golpear la roca, la lanzó con fuerza multiplicada contra Pumpkimon. La roca atravesó la calabaza que este tenía por cabeza, y desapareció en una nube de datos. Gotsumon lo miró atónito y corrió hacia Angemon. Este lo destruyó con un simple golpe de su báculo.

Para entonces el ejército había decidido entrar al perímetro para interrogarnos, pero algo se lo impidió. Ese algo era una furgoneta que se dirigía hacia nosotros desbocada. Se paró en seco ante nosotros y abrió sus puertas. La conducía el padre de Yamato. Nos grito que subiéramos. Lo hicimos, con Angemon involucionando para caber dentro. Pero Mimi y Palmon no lo hicieron. Me dirigí hacia ellas para que subieran. Mimi estaba ida, como si su conciencia ya no gobernara su cuerpo. Simplemente me dijo "claro" y subió a la furgoneta. Mientras nos marchábamos de allí, vimos que una espesa niebla comenzaba a cubrir Tokio.

_Le digo a Megumi que tengo que ver si le pasa algo a la puerta. Me mira sin decir nada pero no deja de llorar. No sé que hacer. Por fin dice, en un susurro:"vamos a morir". _

El lugar al que fuimos era la emisora de televisión, donde trabajaba el señor Ishida. Entramos. Me sorprendí al ver a mis padres allí, pero más aún al ver a los Yagami. No había duda de que estaban destrozados. En una habitación anexa estaba el cadáver de su hija.

En cuánto nos cambiamos en unos dormitorios que nuestros padres habían improvisado, nos reunimos todos en una misma sala, excepto los Yagami. El padre de Yamato y Takeru nos dijo que les debíamos una explicación. Sus hijos me miraron a mí, y les conté todo sobre nuestras aventuras, exceptuando los hechos de aquel día. Yamato miró a su padre y le dijo que tenía que llamar a Sora, a Jyou y a su madre. Este le dijo que no había forma de establecer contacto. Luego nos explicó que se había declarado el estado de excepción tras ver lo ocurrido a Taichi en TV, y que había llamado a los Yagami para que se pusieran a salvo en la emisora, pero estos habían recibido la llamada de mis padres avisandoles de lo de Hikari.

En ese momento nuestros dispositivos reaccionaron. Alguien se acercaba. Pronto aparecieron Sora y su madre con Biyomon, que también habían visto lo sucedido. Sora se abrazó a Yamato balbuceando palabras que supongo eran testimonio del horror que había pasado. El señor Ishida preguntó como les habían encontrado. La madre de Sora explicó que pasaban cerca y el dispositivo de Sora había localizado a tres de nosotros.

Fue Takeru quien lo dijo, que eramos cuatro. En ese momento miramos a Palmon, que nos explicó que Mimi se había quedado a descansar en su dormitorio. Yamato dijo que algo extraño pasaba, y fuimos corriendo al dormitorio. Allí lo vimos. Mimi colgaba inerte de una horca.

_Megumi se ha tranquilizado y se ha ido al cuarto que comparte con otros once niños. La Guarida no es tan grande como la Fortaleza, y aunque somos muchos menos, estamos más apretados. Compruebo los sistemas de la puerta. Parecen correctos, pero uno de los goznes está oxidado. Lo sustituiré mañana. El techo de cristal de la sala de control me permite ver el cielo, y en él el mundo digimon.¿Qué estará haciendo Tanizaki?_

Aquella noche intentamos dormir. Sorprendentemente, no nos costó mucho conciliar el sueño, tal vez porque deseábamos terminar con aquel horrible día. Pero alguien me despertó. Mire quien había sido. Era Wizardmon, el digimon brujo que acompañaba a Myotismon y Gatomon.

Iba a gritar pero con una mano me tapo la boca y con la otra me indicó que le siguiera. Por algún motivo lo hice. Me llevó a una terraza. Mientras el levitaba en la parte exterior, yo le observaba con desconfianza. Finalmente me atreví a preguntarle a que había venido. Me dijo que necesitaba nuestra ayuda, pues pretendía liderar una rebelión contra Myotismon. Le pregunte como podía fiarme de él. Su respuesta me descolocó por lo sincera que fue. No puedes, me dijo. Le pregunte por sus planes. Me dijo que necesitaba que atacasemos su cuartel general en una pequeña isla cerca de Hikarigaoka. Quise saber cuándo. Ahora, me dijo. Me explicó que Myotismon se encontraba cenando en esos momentos junto a DemiDevimon, y que el lideraba una facción de digimons rebeldes. Eran Tuskmon, Snimon, el escuadrón de Gizamon, y sobre todo Megaseadramon. Los leales a Myotismon eran DemiDevimon, Phantomon y su legión de Bakemon. Le pregunté por Gatomon. Su respuesta me confundió. Se unirá a nosotros en cuánto suceda, pero no se exactamente que hará. Le dije que mis compañeros no aceptarían la ayuda de la asesina de Hikari. Lo que me dijo entonces cambiaría mi visión de la vida a lo que es hoy en día. Me reveló que Gatomon siempre había esperado a alguien, pero que en los últimos tiempos no era consciente de ello, y que había dejado de esperar tras matar a Hikari, puesto que ella era el octavo digimon. Le repliqué que eso era imposible. El me entregó un dispositivo digital apagado, como el que encontramos cerca de Mimi. Me dijo que lo había encontrado en un nido de cuervo cerca de los muelles. Me preguntó como podía saber Gatomon que Hikari era el octavo niño si todos habíamos estado siguiendo una pista falsa. Lo que decía tenía sentido. Le dije que le ayudaríamos. Me explicó que con la ayuda de nuestros digimons , destruirían la legión Bakemon excepto a un par de ellos a los que él les haría un conjuro para que obedeciesen su voluntad durante unas horas. Con ellos vigilando y nosotros en el interior, Myotismon no sospecharía y caería directo en la trampa. Añadió que el factor clave era Angemon, al que había visto en acción quedándose rezagado tras la aparición de SkullGreymon. Sin su poder sagrado toda tentativa era inútil. Dicho esto se marchó. Yo me disponía a avisar a los demás cuando vi a Tentomon ante mí. Me preguntó si estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer. Le conteste que si había alguna posibilidad de acabar con aquello, por discutible que fuera, lo haría. Y lo hice. Tal vez demasiadas veces.

_He reparado la puerta y he vuelto a la sala de control. Pongo en los monitores una y otra vez las imágenes del digimundo que robe a Machinedramon. Es horrible que haya mandado a Tanizaki a ese lugar, pero allí tiene más opciones que aquí. Aquí no queda esperanza._

Palmon y Takeru se quedaron en la emisora. Yamato, Sora y yo fuimos al lugar que me dijo Wizardmon junto a WereGarurumon, Garudamon, MegaKabuterimon y Angemon. Estaban muy cansados, por lo que debía ser una operación rápida. Por fortuna todo fue tal como había planeado Wizardmon, a excepción de dos aspectos. El primero era que Megaseadramon no estaba, según Wizardmon porque había estado buscando al digidestinado restante, Jyou. El segundo fue la reacción de Gatomon. No se movía. Veía como Angemon destruía a Phantomon a un metro escaso de ella y ni se inmutó. Cuando Wizardmon hechizó a los Bakemon supervivientes, oímos el inconfundible aleteo de varios murciélagos. Myotismon se acercaba. Wizardmon tomó a Gatomon y todos nos escondimos bajo tierra. Ahí se torcieron las cosas.

_Tentomon viene a la sala de control y me dice que vaya a dormir. Le explicó que estoy contando nuestro fallido asalto al cuartel general de Myotismon. Lo recuerda perfectamente._

Myotismon entró como una exhalación. Usó su corriente sangrienta contra todos los digimons. Tuskmon, Snimon y los Gizamon no sobrevivieron. Destruyó su propio cuartel, pero el duro caparazón de MegaKabuterimon nos protegió del colapso, y Garudamon nos sacó a la superficie. Myotismon se rió y hablándole a Gatomon dijo: "¿En serio creías que tu ridículo plan funcionaría?"

Gatomon dijo con un hilo de voz que ella no había planeado nada. Myotismon la preguntó si aún no lo sabía, pero Gatomon ignoraba de lo que hablaba. Myotismon rió y dijo que al encontrar el octavo emblema había un digimon junto a él, un Salamon de ojos desafiantes. Gatomon entró en locura al darse cuenta que había matado a su compañera y se lanzó contra Myotismon. Este la destruyó con su pesadilla nocturna. Wizardmon cayó de rodillas con los ojos muy abiertos.

En es momento Angemon lanzó su báculo contra Myotismon, hiriéndole y proclamando que él era su enemigo. Nuestro rival le atacó con su corriente sangrienta, pero su ataque se desvaneció antes de llegar a tocar al compañero de Takeru. Este se dispuso a ejecutar su mano del destino, pero un relámpago le impactó por la espalda.

Allí, ocultó entre la niebla, estaba MegaSeadramon, pero solo nos fijamos en algo que llevaba enganghado en la cola: la bolsa de le ha matado, a él y a su digimon, dijo Wizardmon leyendole la mente. "¡Jyou1" gritó Yamato. WereGarurumon usó contra él su patada de luna llena, cortándole la cabeza y provocando su desaparición en una nube de datos.

Pero ya había cumplido su objetivo. Angemon estaba de rodillas ante Myotismon. Este usó su pesadilla nocturna.

Los ángeles no resucitan dos veces.


	4. Magia y ciencia

**MAGIA Y CIENCIA**

_Tentomon me dice que estuvimos cerca. Es cierto. De no haber sido por la traición de Megaseadramon, el poder unido de WereGarurumon, Garudamon, MegaKabuterimon y Angemon podría haber bastado. Pero le digo a Tentomon que pudieron haber pasado muchas cosas, y que ese no fue nuestro peor momento. Me da la razón, pero insiste en que me vaya a la cama. Me limito a contestarle que debo terminar de contarlo._

Angemon se desvanecía ante nuestros ojos. Habíamos perdido a nuestra carta ganadora, pero sobre todo a un amigo. Myotismon no paraba de reírse, y su risa se clavaba en mi cerebro. Devimon también se había reído así al morir. Había dicho que existían digimons más poderosos y oscuros que él. No mentía. Fue WereGarurumon quien cortó esa carcajada maléfica. Se lanzó a por todas contra Myotismon usando su garra de zorro. Garudamon con su espada alada y MegaKabuterimon con su carga de cuerno secundaron la ofensiva. Incluso Wizardmon usó su bola de trueno en aque intento desesperado. Al reunirse todos aquellos ataques en el punto donde Myotismon aún sonreía, se levanto una intensa humareda, de la que salió WereGarurumon con un potente salto. Al despejarse la humareda, allí ya no estaba Myotismon. Sora preguntaba incrédula si lo habíamos conseguido. Todo parecía indicar que sí.

_Lágrimas de rabia comienzan a fluir por mi rostro. Recordar todo esto me hace más daño del que imaginaba. Después de todo lo que pasó, de todo lo que viví, de toda la destrucción que he visto...y de la que provoque yo...Aquello no fue nada cuantitativamente comparado con lo que vendría después. Pero por aquel entonces teníamos esperanza...¿Eh?¿Qué está pasando?_

Pero no era cierto. Wizardmon señalo hacia arriba, y allí estaba, envuelto en su capa y cayendo lentamente, como si la gravedad de la Tierra fuese mucho menor.

Vámonos de aquí, nos ordenaba Yamato. Yo le oía, pero me negaba a escuchar, pues estaba absorto mirando a los ojos a Myotismon. Él también me miraba, como si adivinara nuestro futuro en común. Tal vez me eligió en ese momento, igual que alguien nos eligió cuatro años atrás.

Sora discutía con Yamato. Le decía que Taichi no huiría, se quedaría peleando hasta el final. Yamato la contestó que por eso estaba muerto. Sora se quedo callada mientras empezaba a llorar. Y Myotismon estaba parado, observándome y riéndose de mí en silencio.

Wizardmon dio la razón a Yamato. Si nos quedábamos allí, moriríamos allí. Salí del extraño trance en el que estaba, me acerque a Sora y la susurre que tenían razón. Asintió sin hablar y le hizo un gesto a Garudamon. Nos montamos en él y nos retiramos. Pero no lo suficientemente rápido para evitar escuchar las carcajadas de Myotismon.

En el viaje de regreso a la emisora de televisión, no decíamos ni una sola palabra. Hubieramos permanecido así si Yamato no hubiese observado algo en el mar. Metió su mano en el bolsillo y saco un objeto que me quede mirando con la boca abierta. Era el catalejo de Taichi. Miró hacia abajo y soltó un grito. Le dijo a Garudamon que descendiese. Cuando lo hizo todos lo vimos. Sobre una especie de balsa con cuatro troncos atados, estaba el cadáver de Jyou.

Hubo un destello de furia en los ojos de Yamato, que se abalanzo contra Wizardmon. Todo es culpa tuya, le gritaba. Nunca debimos haberte hecho caso, continuaba fuera de sí. Le sujetamos entre Sora, WereGarurumon y yo. Cálmate, le dije. Entonces me miro como si fuera el culpable de todos sus males. Aunque no lo era. Aún no.

Cojamos el cadáver, al menos, dijo dándonos la espalda. Lo hicimos y regresamos a nuestro escondite. Aún no se había despertado nadie. Intentamos dormir un poco antes del alba. Yo no pude y opte por conocer en profundidad el edificio. Comencé a recorrer los pasillos, pero solo podia pensar en los ojos de Myotismon. No quería volver a ver aquellos ojos nunca más. Tampoco hubiese querido que pasara todo lo que paso. Entonces oí una melodía. Era la armónica de Yamato.

Estaba sentado en uno de los pasillos, apoyado en la pared, tocando su armónica, pero se detuvo al verme. Fui hacia él y le pregunte como estaba. Se quedo mirando un punto indeterminado unos segundos, tras los cuales me confeso que no sabía como decirle lo de Angemon a Takeru. Le dije que lo sentía si había hecho algo que le hubiese preocupado. Al decirlo, sus ojos se volvieron fríos y tras soltar una risita irónica me recriminó que no me diera cuenta. No impedí a Taichi buscar venganza. No le dije a él que Hikari había muerto y había mezclado a Takeru en todo eso. Me había aliado sin pensar con uno de los digimons de Myotismon. Y Jyou y Gomamon habían muerto por ello.

Tras soltar todo eso se fue. Seguí andando pensando en lo que me había dicho, y llegue a la cabina de seguridad. Conecte mi laptop a los sistemas para distraerme. Comprobe todas las funciones, incluyendo las cámaras de seguridad. Fue en las grabaciones donde intuí algo raro. Busque el momento en el que llegamos al edificio. Allí. Una sombra. Parecía un murciélago. Bastante más grande. DemiDevimon.

Estaba en uno de los dormitorios. Se veía el extremo de su ala. Mimi entraba al dormitorio. No quería ver aquello.

Pero yo conocía a Mimi. Aquello no era propio de ella. Es cierto que era la que más sufría con todo lo que hacíamos, y que no solo había visto morir a Taichi y Agumon, sino también a sus padres. Pero ella tenía algo, una alegría por la vida que no teníamos ninguno más. No, me negaba a creer que se hubiera suicidado, porque si había sido así, una parte de mí hubiese muerto con ella. Y se lo debía. Si ella no tenía ganas de vivir, ¿Cómo podía tenerlas yo? Porque ella me enseño. Por ello. Por ella. Por todos a los que Myotismon había sesgado una vida. Por eso vi aquel vídeo.

DemiDevimon voló hacia ella con una soga. La miró. Un aura violeta salió de sus ojos y entro por los de ella. Y entonces lo hizo. Pero DemiDevimon no se fue se escondió bajo la cama porque entrabamos nosotros. Pase el vídeo. DemiDevimon no había salido en todo el tiempo.

Salí corriendo. Pase por las habitaciones donde todos dormían. Les desperté, aunque no lo pretendía. Palmon me preguntó que hacía mientras entraba furioso en la habitación donde aquello había sucedido. Metí la mano bajo la cama. Saque a DemiDevimon. Le había despertado. Revele todo. Palmon le atacó con su hiedra venenosa. Le lanzó por la ventana. Luego se lanzó ella. Cuándo miramos ambos solo eran una nube de datos.

Desayunamos en silencio mientras amanecía. Tentomon, Wizardmon, y yo fuimos a por mi laptop. Había un mensaje de Gennai. Era una especie de escudo digital, pensado originalmente para proteger de la niebla, pero que Gennai había modificado para equiparlo a un digimon. Lo haría inmune a los ataques de Myotismon, pero descompondría velozmente al digimon.

Tentomon indicó que se lo dijéramos a los demás. Me negué. Antes de dirigirme allí, había visto de lejos a Yamato diciéndole a Takeru lo de Angemon. Takeru se echó a llorar y los hermanos se abrazaron, ante la mirada de su padre. Sora poso su mano en el hombro de Yamato. Estaba seguro de que se negaría.

Tentomon me dijo que se lo equipara a él. Quería vengar a nuestros amigos.

_La tierra tiembla.¿Un terremoto?Miro los monitores y veo que VenomMyotismon se acerca a la Guarida. Se acabaron las dudas. Era el momento de dar el todo por el todo._

Wizardmon le contradijo. Él era prescindible y también quería venganza. Más que nosotros. Y no tenía nada que perder. Le equipe el escudo. Justo al hacerlo oimos como una pared se derrumbaba. Myotismon había llegado. Me regañe a mí mismo. Si DemiDevimon nos había encontrado, ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo su amo? Nuestros digimons estaban demasiado cansados para pelear. Todo dependía de Wizardmon. Empezó a luchar contra Myotismon. El resto evacuamos el edificio.

_Las sirenas retumban por toda la estructura. Me tropiezo con Megumi. Me mira. La digo que se vaya de allí. Seis años después comprendo a Yamato y a Taichi._

Los ataques de Myotismon no afectaban a Wizardmon, pero los suyos no eran lo suficientemente poderosos. Apenas duró 5 minutos antes de descomponerse. Magia y ciencia habían fracasado. Myotismon se volvió hacia nosotros. Huiamos. Hiroaki Ishida tropezó. Takeru se retrasó para ayudarle. Myotismon usó su pesadilla nocturna contra él. No falló.

-¡TAKERU!-bramó Yamato dirigiéndose a su moribundo hermano, que sostenía en su mano el quebrado emblema de la esperanza. Y habló:

-¿Careces de fe, hermano...o eres de los que aún cree en el milagro?

* * *

><p><strong>AVISOS<strong>

Vale, esto último ha sido un diálogo, pero que diálogo(será el único). La frase ya la habríais visto encabezando el primer capítulo, Primera sangre. Os puedo adelantar que se convertirá en una especie de _leitmotiv_ en capítulos próximos, generalmente asociada a un personaje llamado Tanizaki Kagayama.

Hablando de los próximos capítulos, os indicó que habrá un leve cambio de ciclo, pues entran en escena(pausa dramática)...¡Los Amos Oscuros!Y descubriréis las razones del complejo de culpa de Koushiro. Yo no me lo perdería.

Pero la verdadera razón de esta sección es anunciaros que este viernes, al mismo tiempo que subo el quinto capítulo de La guerra de Myotismon, estrenaré dos nuevos fics, El retorno del Diablo, que es una continuación directa de Adventure; y Furia Olvidada, que es una continuación directa de Tamers. En ninguno de ellos habrá estructuras raras, así que limitaos a disfrutarlos.

Por último, pero realmente lo más importante, agradecer a **SpyTku299,Mimichibi-Diethel y MS-TaKa **sus reviews. Espero que os siga gustando la historia y sigáis dejando reviews(adoro recibir reviews) y que otros lectores también lo hagan.


	5. Almirante Myotismon

**ALMIRANTE MYOTISMON**

-¡TAKERU!

-¿Careces de fe, hermano...o eres de los que aún cree en el milagro?

Aquellas fueron las últimas palabras de Takeru Takaishi. No sería la última vez que las oyera.

_Megumi me dice que me vaya con ella. La contesto que debo luchar hasta el final. Como hubiese querido Taichi, añado. Me grita que Taichi esta muerto, como años atrás Yamato se lo gritase a Sora. Aparecen mi padre y Tentomon. Mi compañero me pregunta si estoy listo. Asiento con la cabeza. Le digo a mi padre que se lleve a Megumi de allí. Me dice que lo hará. También dice que me quiere, y que mi madre estaría orgullosa de mí. Luego se la lleva. Se que no volveré a ver a ninguno de los dos._

No hablamos durante el viaje. Ni siquiera preguntamos a dónde íbamos. No creo que el propio Hiroaki Ishida lo supiera con certeza. Ninguno de sus hijos estaba en la furgoneta que conducía. Uno de ellos estaba muerto. El otro pronto lo estaría.

Tras la muerte de Takeru, Myotismon se había ido, no sin antes regodearse de nosotros preguntando donde estaba nuestra esperanza. Estaba en el suelo, abrazada por su hermano como estuvo abrazada la luz por el suyo. Y su padre les abrazaba a ambos. Aquello fue demasiado. Probablemente fue entonces cuando me acostumbre a la barbarie, a la ira y a la desesperación. Después de aquello nada me afectaba. Ni siquiera cuando VenomMyotismon se comió a mi madre pude derramar una lágrima. Y aunque fui el culpable por la muerte de Yamato, eso apenas me afectó hasta que su padre murió, también por mi culpa. Todos creyeron que estaba encerrado en un caparazón de insensibilidad. Es posible que tuvieran razón. Empezó ese día.

Pregunte que íbamos a hacer ahora. Esa pregunta transformó el dolor de Yamato en ira y odio. Ira y odio hacia mi.

Todo es culpa tuya, decía fuera de sí. Tú le trajiste aquí, gritaba. Si no hubieses traído a Wizardmon esto no habría pasado. Me agarro del cuello y sinceramente debo decir que temí por mi vida. Se detuvo al escuchar un llanto. El de la señora Yagami. Entonces fuimos realmente conscientes de que todo había cambiado. Todos nuestros planes, nuestros sueños se habían truncado. Ya nada sería lo mismo.¿Cómo íbamos a vivir nuestra vida?Si es que Myotismon no nos mataba antes, claro.

Yamato era el único que tenía claro lo que iba a hacer. Me voy, anunció. Su padre le pregunto a donde pensaba ir. Respondió que intentaría ayudar en lo que pudiese a todos los que Myotismon atacase. Dedicaría el resto de su vida a perseguirle. Tal vez no se enfrentase a él, pero algún día, cuando cometiese un error, el aprovecharía su oportunidad. Su padre le replico que era un niño. No llevaría una vida así si el podía hacer algo para evitarlo. Yamato dijo entonces que él tenía otra misión. Le dijo que le contase a la gente la verdad. Se dió la vuelta y marchó corriendo con Gabumon detrás dejando a su padre de rodillas, sin saber que era lo que debería hacer, si proteger a su hijo o acatar su decisión. Miró el cadáver de Takeru y le tomo la mano. Había tomado una decisión.

Pero no solo Yamato y Gabumon habían salido corriendo. Sora inmediatamente le había seguido, y tras ella corrieron su madre y Biyomon. Y yo...busque con la mirada a mis padres. Estaban consolando a los Yagami, pero mi madre me miró, se acerco a mí y me abrazo. Me susurro que pasara lo que pasara nunca me separase de su lado. Se lo prometí.

Hiroaki Ishida se puso en pie con su hijo en brazos. Dijo que lo dejaría junto a Mimi, Hikari y Jyou. Sora estaba regresndo, llorando abrazada por su madre con Biyomon volando a su lado. Cuando llegaron a nuestro lado, acordamos despedir a nuestros compañeros. Nos dirigimos a lo que quedaba de la emisora. Era sorprendente lo mucho que la corta pelea de Wizardmon y Myotismon la había destruido. Casi todo eran escombros, incluso la característica esfera había caído destrozándose. Pero más sorprendente era que lo único intacto fuera la habitación donde yacían los cadáveres.

Colocamos a Takeru en una de las mesas, como los demás, y los dispusimos en paralelo. Ahí estaban los cuatro, y nosotros mirándolos. Toshiko, la madre de Sora, soltó una leve tos, se adelanto un poco y comentó que deberíamos decir algo de ellos. Nos miramos pensando en quien debería hablar, pero entonces ocurrió algo extraordinario.

Takeru e Hikari estaban a los extremos, y de sus cuerpos, de sus corazones, emergió un haz de luz dorada y rosada que se unieron en un arco sobre Jyou y Mimi. De estos salieron haces de luz gris y verde que se juntaron directamente en el punto donde se unían los otros dos haces. El color paso a ser blanco, y de ese punto de unión surgió un haz mucho más luminoso que ascendió directamente al cielo. Entonces se desvaneció, y tras unos segundos, la niebla tenebrosa de Myotismon desaparecía.

Pero lo que vimos era aún peor. Allí, en el cielo, veteado entre un espacio de infinita oscuridad, estaba el mundo digimon. Pero no el que nosotros conocíamos.

_Tentomon y yo salimos de la Guarida preparados para lo peor. Mientras tanto, los refugiados escapan por una salida trasera que VenomMyotismon no conoce. No sé a dónde irán, pero espero que tras mi muerte estén seguros._

Nos quedamos absortos mirando al cielo, pero un grito del señor Yagami nos devolvió a la realidad. La extraña realidad. Y es que los cuerpos de nuestros amigos se desvanecían, como se desvaneció el de Taichi por obra de Angemon. Les dije a todos que no se preocupasen por ello, que era el poder sagrado. Me pregunta alguien, no recuerdo exactamente quien, si lo del cielo es también acto del poder sagrado. No lo sabía, y lo dudaba mucho, pero dije que probablemente sí.

Cuando los adultos se reunieron para decidir a donde ir, Sora me llevó a un rincón y me pregunto que era lo que realmente pensaba. La dije que daba igual lo que pensase, puesto que me iba a equivocar. Se enfada y me pregunta a que viene eso. La respondo que ya lo ha visto, y que fruto de equivocarme todos habían muerto. La pregunto quien cree que será el siguiente¿Los Yagami?¿El señor Ishida?¿Tentomon?¿Mis padres?¿Su madre?¿Biyomon?¿Ella, quizás?Me preguntó por qué pensaba esas cosas. Admito que me lo dijo Yamato. Entonces me dijo que Yamato era idiota. Yo le pregunté que le había dicho a ella cuando se fue tras él. Me contesto que no era asunto mío y se alejo.

Subimos a la furgoneta del señor Ishida. Todos menos los Yagami. Dicen que no pueden hacer nada por nosotros y no quieren ser una carga. No dejan a nadie discutírselo y se marchan. Hasta años después no volvía saber de ellos.

No hablamos durante el viaje. Ni siquiera preguntamos a dónde íbamos. No creo que el propio Hiroaki Ishida lo supiera con certeza. Ninguno de sus hijos estaba en la furgoneta que conducía. Uno de ellos estaba muerto. El otro pronto lo estaría.

Paramos frente a un edificio de apartamentos en Shibuya. Hiroaki nos dice que esperemos un momento. Llama a uno de los pisos. La puerta se abre, entra y al cabo de un rato sale con su ex-mujer. Esta está llorando. El señor Ishida le había contado lo sucedido. Subió a la furgoneta con nosotros.

Salimos de Tokio. Sora y yo reconocemos el lugar. Allí era dónde íbamos a pasar el campamento de verano. No hacía ni 24 horas que habíamos vuelto del mundo digital. No hacia ni 24 horas que habíamos ido al mundo digital. El señor Ishida dice que allí paso su luna de miel. Su ex-mujer llora más aún.

No hay nadie por allí. Nos instalamos en un hotelito cerca de la montaña. Comemos y vemos las noticias. Myotismon está destruyendo Odaiba. Entre las fotos de los muertos ví a un chico de la edad de Takeru e Hikari con cierto parecido a Taichi. Debajo de su foto ponía Daisuke Motomiya. Leí otros nombres de niños muertos:Jun Motomiya, Miyako Inoue, Iori Hida, Ken Ichijouji, Ryo Akiyama...quién sabe que hubieran podido llegar a ser si Myotismon no hubiera acabado con ellos._(N/A:por esta época, Ryo estaba en la dimensión Adventure. Si no conocéis la historia preguntad en un review y os contesto encantado)_

Después de cenar, nos fuimos a las habitaciones. Realmente apenas habíamos dormido. Tentomon y yo elegimos la nuestra al lado de la de mis padres. Tenía que cumplir una promesa.

Encendí mi laptop y mande un mensaje a Gennai contándole lo ocurrido. Me disponía a dormir cuando unos murciélagos entraron por la vantana. Formaron una extraña pantalla por la que salía Myotismon. Me miraba.

Tentomon me pregunto si digievolucionaba. Rechacé esa opción. Me venció la curiosidad. Le pregunte a Myotismon que quería. Me pregunto a su vez si me interesaba lo que estaba pasando en el mundo digital. Conteste que sí. Me lo dijo. Unos digimons llamados Amos Oscuros habían conquistado y transformado el digimundo. Eran más poderosos que él, eran de nivel hipercampeón. Supe que era sincero. Le pregunte por qué me lo decía. Lo que me dijo me sorprendió. Quería que le ayudase a derrotarlos. Por lamentable que suene ahora, no me lo pensé dos veces. Solo pregunte que me daría a cambio. Mientras Tentomon se quejaba de mi decisión, él sonrió y me dijo que pusiera el precio. Le dije que se fuera del mundo real para siempre. Dijo "menos". Que nos dejara en paz para siempre. Dijo "menos". Un lugar franco, donde no nos atacase. Dijo que eso podía hacerlo. Tentomon me preguntaba que estaba haciendo. Le dije que eso no era nuestra guerra y estaba sacando lo que pudiera. Acepto a regañadientes.

_Le digo a Tentomon que es mi mejor amigo. Me dice que yo soy el suyo. VenomMyotismon ya esta frente a nosotros._

Año y medio después estábamos instalados en la Guarida, un complejo subterráneo a salvo de Myotismon entre los escombros de lo que una vez fue Odaiba. Nadie sabía como lo encontré y procure que nadie lo supiera nunca. Fracasé. Me he reunido con Myotismon una vez a la semana desde aquel día. Él me pasaba información del digimundo obtenida por sus agentes y yo buscaba la forma de que pudiera derrotar a los Amos Oscuros. Tarde año y medio en desarrollar un potente ácido en base al escudo digital que "derritió" a Wizardmon. Puede destruir el cromo digizoide dorado de MetalSeadramon, haciéndole sensible a los ataques de un Myotismon que por cada humano que ha "cenado" este año y medio es más fuerte.

Le entregué el ácido a Myotismon. Este usó un conjuro para ir al digimundo y destruyó a MetalSeadramon. Los otros Amos Oscuros a punto estuvieron de destruirle y tuvo que regresar, pero estaba muy satisfecho con mi trabajo, y construyó la Guarida en agradecimiento. Sinceramente , yo la prefería al campamento, que había llegado a odiar. Entonces me sentía cómodo con mi situación, pese al temor de que me descubrieran. Para acallar mi conciencia busqué los puntos débiles de Myotismon, con la intención de hacérselos llegar a Yamato y ganarme su perdón. El único que hubiera podido aprovechar era la luz solar, pero con el digimundo así, no había Sol. Eso me decidió más aún a destruir a los Amos Oscuros.

Gennai no ha contactado conmigo en todo este tiempo.

Hiroaki Ishida y su ex-mujer lideraba un programa de captación de refugiados, para evitar que Myotismon siguiera matando(habían muerto más de 50 millones de personas sede su llegada, la mayoría en Japón, pero había empezado a viajar).

Mis padres estaban a mi lado, aunque algo preocupados por mi abstracción de la realidad.

Sora y su madre siguen con nosotros. El señor Takenouchi murió en Kioto.

Yamato cumplió su promesa y junto a Gabumon han frustrado algunos intentos de asesinato en masa de Myotismon, sin importarle que ello le enfureciese y asesinara a más gente. Parecía haber perdido el contacto con la gente. Incluso no hablaba nunca con aquellos a los que salvaba. Les llamaban los Lobos de la Esperanza, pero nadie sabía nada de ellos, ni quienes eran, ni por qué lo hacían ni mucho menos dónde se escondían. Nadie...salvo Sora.

* * *

><p>Bueno, os advertí de un cambio de ciclo y aquí está. Muchas menos muertes y más descripción de la situación estratégica, por así llamarla. En el próximo capítulo habrá más batalla, aparecerán Megumi y Tanizaki, y un invitado sorpresa, además de algunas revelaciones sobre Sora.<p>

Homenaje a **SLQH**:_(2006-2011)_

Gracias


	6. Juguete roto

**JUGUETE ROTO**

_VenomMyotismon se para frente a Tentomon y a mí. No hace mucho su mirada hubiera estado acompañada de su maliciosa sonrisa, e incluso directamente de carcajadas. Pero esta vez le hecho daño y su mirada solo está acompañada de un odio gélido._

Acababamos de instalarnos en la Guarida y yo inspeccionaba que todo estuviera en orden. Su interior guardaba una inquietante similitud con el castillo de Myotismon en el mundo digital. Según me dijo este, aquel castillo se erigía allí desde mucho antes de que el naciera, pero que lo había mejorado con extraños conjuros, como la alteración del espacio. Es realmente sorprendente la cantidad de información que me proporciono. Tal vez pensara que me había vuelto malvado. Tal vez pensaba...que yo era como él.

La Guarida de aquel entonces consistía en un complejo subterráneo construido con granito puro. La sala principal era un enorme espacio libre rectangular con dos puertas en el centro de los lados menores. Los lados mayores estaban ocupados por sendas arcadas conopiales. Al otro lado de cada arco había pequeñas salas semicirculares cuyo techo era una cúpula de cristal, aunque eso no era perceptible desde fuera.

Evalúe cuidadosamente cada lugar, con el fin de prevenir alguna sorpresa. Una voz a mi espalda me dice que es un sitio muy seguro. Me doy la vuelta y me encuentro con un hombre de unos cuarenta y cinco años, metro ochenta, ojos violetas, leve bigote, y pelo negro, aunque ya tenía partes grisáceas. Un niño pequeño se aferra a su pierna. No se parecen en nada, pues tiene ojos rojizos y cabello castaño, y una cara mucho más dulce que la del adulto, más marcial.

Le pregunto quien es. Mira a los lados para ver si hay alguien. Nos miran varios pares de ojos, por lo que me dice que vayamos a un lugar más solitario.

Nos vamos a una de aquellas salas semicirculares, que en el futuro se convertiría en mi despacho. El hombre mira al niño y le habla. Tanizaki, hijo, a ver si eres capaz de contar todas las columnas que hay en la otra sala, dice. El niño le contesta que por supuesto que será capaz.

Una vez el infante se ha ido, el hombre mira al suelo con pesar. No es hijo mío¿sabes?, me comenta. Dice que era hijo de su mujer, pero que le quería como a nada en el mundo. A veces pienso que su madre y él eran lo único bueno de mi vida, continua. Con lágrimas en los ojos me mira y dice que vio como Myotismon mataba a su madre. ¡Solo tiene 6 años!, exclama.

Yo no tenía ninguna gana de escuchar sus lamentos, ya tenía mis propios dramas. Señor, aún no se como se llama, le digo. En seguida recupera la compostura y se presenta. Su nombre era Gozaburo Kagayama y era una de las personas a las que Hiroaki había ofrecido un techo. Había sido general de los Rangers del ejército japonés cuándo aún existía ejército japonés. Había estado presente en la muerte de Taichi. Pero lo más interesante era que tenía acceso al cuartel general del Ejército Oriental. Aquello llama mi atención. Eso está...empecé a decir. Y él continuó...en Nerima. Me dijo además que el gran punto flaco de ese lugar eran sus entradas, accesibles para cualquiera. En Nerima había sistemas de defensa que complementarían perfectamente este sitio.

Valoré su oferta. Realmente, la única garantía de protección que tenía la Guarida era la palabra de Myotismon, que a mí desde luego no me parecía suficiente. Acepté.

Estupendo, dijo. Comenzó a hablar de como establecer un pequeño grupo camuflado capaz de burlar la vigilancia de Myotismon. Le dije que aquello no sería necesario, pues yo sabía que Myotismon se hallaba en EEUU. Me miró con cierta sorpresa y me preguntó como lo sabía. Le había insertado un virus que me permitía localizarlo inmediatamente, dije enseñándole la pantalla de mi laptop, dónde una luz roja parpadeaba en New York. Realmente no mentía, pues Myotismon y yo habíamos acordado hacerlo para evitar sospechas. Kagayama me sonrió y me dijo que era un gran chico. Y yo, vilmente, acepté el elogio.

_Eres un chico despreciable, me dice VenomMyotismon. Insiste en que él me dio poder, admiración y respeto. De no ser por él la gente me escupiría al verme._

Salímos de lo que yo ya había decidido sería mi despacho. Kagayama miró frenéticamente a su alrededor en busca de su hijo. Estaba en un rincón, jugando con Biyomon, ante la atenta mirada de Sora. Kagayama corrió hacia él y le apartó del digimon. Le dijo que no volviera a acercarse a uno de ellos. Era uno de los muchos que metían a todos los digimons en el mismo saco de Myotismon. No podía, o no quería, culparle por ello.

Sora me hizo una seña y me llevó a una esquina, como tantas otras veces hizo y haría con el paso de los años. En esta ocasión me preguntó dos cosas. La primera, quién era aquel hombre. Se lo dije. Me advirtió de que le dijese que respetase más a los digimons. Le repliqué que un digimon había destruido su vida. Me miró con frialdad y dijo que no me reconocía. Me burle de ello, pero eso provocó su segunda pregunta. Cómo había encontrado la Guarida. Suerte, dije. No te creo, dijo ella.

En ese momento, aunque Sora tuviese toda la razón, exploté. ¡Ya era hora de que tuviesemos un golpe de suerte!¡No todo iban a ser desgracias!¡¿O tal vez prefería que todos hubiésemos muerto?, fueron algunas de las cosas que la grité. Sora se marchó, con Biyomon tras ella. El medio centenar de personas que allí había lo oyeron todo. Entre ellos mis padres. Mi madre se me acercó y me dijo que no descargase mi frustración en Sora. Si no me cree que se marche, dije yo, enfadado, ante la aterrada mirada de mi madre. Ella tampoco me reconocía, y ahí supe que me había pasado.

Kagayama y yo planeamos como llegar a Nerima. Pese a sus reticencias, iríamos volando en Kabuterimon, solo iríamos él y yo, y tomaríamos lo que yo decidiese. Buscamos a Tentomon, y lo vimos junto a mi madre. Algo me decía que hablaban de mí, y Tentomon me lo confirmaría tras la muerte de mi madre. Cuando llegamos, pedí disculpas a mi madre, y ella las aceptó. Informé a ella y a Tentomon de lo que iba a hacer. Pregunté dónde estaba Sora para disculparme con ella también. No sabían dónde estaba. Kagayama le pidió a mi madre que cuidase de Tanizaki mientras él estaba fuera. Por supuesto, ella aceptó.

Salimos de la Guarida y montamos en Kabuterimon, que voló rumbo a Nerima. Por el camino, le expliqué algunos aspectos del digimundo a Kagayama, que los escuchó sin mucho interés. De repente, soltó un grito de alerta. Miré en aquella dirección. Era Birdramon. Nos desviamos hacia allí. Birdramon estaba con Sora. Tomamos tierra y Sora nos pregunto a dónde íbamos. Se lo dije y le hice la misma pregunta. Su respuesta en aquel momento me sorprendió, aunque visto ahora me sorprendo de no percatarme de ello. Vengo de ver a Yamato, me dijo. No supe que contestar, así que opté por disculparme por lo de antes. Sora no dijo nada. La ofrecí acompañarnos. Aceptó a regañadientes, no se fiaba de nosotros. Seguimos juntos el camino a Nerima, pero unos sollozos nos distrajeron. Bajamos a ver que pasaba y vimos a una niña de la edad de Tanizaki llorando entre los escombros. Tenía un pie atrapado bajo un trozo de roca. Pero lo que a mí me pareció más siniestro fue que en aquel lugar había muerto Taichi. No creo que fuera una casualidad, sino el destino lo que me llevó a encontrar a esa niña. Aunque fue Sora la que primero se dirigió a socorrerla.

Entre los tres levantamos la pesada roca. Kagayama evalúo el estado de su pierna sin que ella dejara de llorar. Tiene el pie roto y más que posibles heridas internas, dijo con cierto temblor en la voz. Si no se le amputase podría desangrarse y morir, anunció con pesar. Me la llevó a la Guarida, dijo Sora con sorprendente firmeza. ¿Como te llamas?, preguntó mientras la tomaba en brazos y la llevaba hacia Birdramon. Megumi Kusanagi, contestó entre lágrimas.

Kabuterimon, Kagayama y yo fuimos al cuartel de Nerima en sepulcral silencio. Una vez allí, tomamos lo que pudimos, regresamos, y lo implementamos en las puertas de la Guarida. Cúando acabé fuí al lugar recientemente designado como quirófano. Allí estaban los tres médicos del grupo, y , dormida y hasta arriba de morfina, Megumi. Los doctores dijeron que había perdido el pie izquierdo, pero sobreviviría.

Tentomon y yo nos quedamos toda la noche al lado de Megumi. Sentía que aquella niña a la que ni siquiera conocía me importaba más que todos a los que Myotismon había matado. Tal vez fue un toque de atención de mi casi apagada conciencia. Miré hacia arriba, y por la cúpula de cristal logré ver murciélagos. Myotismon quería hablarme. Fui a mi despacho y abrí mi laptop. En la pantalla aparecía un no muy contento Myotismon.

¿Por qué has cerrado las puertas? Me preguntó no muy contento. Le contesté que acordamos que la Guarida estaría a salvo, y que no me pareció suficientemente segura. Se burló de mí y paso a cosas más importantes. Sus noticias del digimundo eran realmente sorprendentes. Etemon había vuelto digievolucionado en MetalEtemon, y luchaba contra Puppetmon. Aquello era una oportunidad irrepetible. Le expliqué a Myotismon lo que debía hacer. Debía sellar el culo de MetalEtemon.

¡QUÉEEEEE!,fue su respuesta. Le informe de que si el volumen de gas en el cuerpo de MetalEtemon llegaba a cierto punto crítico, la presión, unida a la fusión entre la Red Oscura y el cuerpo de MetalEtemon, provocaría una explosión que aniquilaría todo a su alrededor.

Myotismon aceptó el plan a regañadientes y se fue.

Varias horas después, frente a la Guarida, Tanizaki estaba jugando con su padre. Yo estaba expectante en la sala de vigilancia, cuándo oí un sollozo en el cuarto de al lado: el quirófano.

_Te equivocas, le digo a VenomMyotismon. Sin ti, la gente que me importa seguiría viva y tendría su afecto. Y eso tú no lo tendrás nunca._

Entré al quirófano dónde Megumi lloraba. Intenté no mirarle la pierna. Me senté a su lado y ella me miró y me dijo hola. Hola, respondí con un hilo de voz. Y Megumi, mirando al cielo dijo:"Juguetes".¿Juguetes? En la Guarida había agua, luz, comida y asistencia médica, pero no había ningún juguete. Juguetes, repitió Megumi. No hay juguetes aquí, la dije. Y mirándome como si fuese estúpido me dijo:"Aquí no, arriba" y señalo la cúpula de cristal.

Miré al cielo y ví como caían multitud de coches de juguete, muñecas, e incluso un gran oso de peluche amarillo.¿Gran oso de peluche amarillo?

Tentomon entró entonces, preguntándome si lo había visto. Contesté afirmativamente. Me despedí de Megumi, cogí mi laptop y salí afuera, dónde Tanizaki y su padre miraban como caían los juguetes, a más o menos un kilómetro al noroeste. Tentomon digievolucionó en Kabuterimon y me monté en él. No fui el único, pues por algún motivo Tanizaki se aferró a una pata de mi compañero, pero ni él ni yo nos dimos cuenta hasta que llegamos.

Allí, entre los juguetes, estaba Monzaemon, inconsciente. También estaba Myotismon. Tanizaki le preguntaba a Kabuterimon que pasaba. Este se apartó un poco para que el niño no escuchara la conversación. Le pregunté a Myotismon que era aquello. Me dijo que había acorralado a MetalEtemon y Puppetmon en la Ciudad de los Juguetes y que la explosión de MetalEtemon había trasladado parte de los juguetes, y a Monzaemon y él mismo, al mundo real. Como a Taichi, pensé yo.

Entonces se oyó un disparo, y una bala dio en la frente de Myotismon, que sorprendentemente cayó derribado. Me volví y me encontré con un exhausto Gozaburo Kagayama, que portaba una pistola. Tranquilo, Tanizaki, todo ha terminado, dijo el ex-ranger.

Pero no era así. Myotismon se levantó y con su corriente sangrienta seccionó el cuerpo de Kagayama. Tanizaki gritó y corrió hacia su padre.¿Careces de fe, hijo, o eres de los que aún cree en el milagro?, le preguntó a su hijo antes de expirar.

Myotismon desapareció en una nube de murciélagos. Algo más cayó del cielo. Un dispositivo digital y un digihuevo. Cayeron junto a Tanizaki, sobre el cuerpo de su padre muerto.

Y justo entonces recibí un mensaje de Gennai.


	7. Hackeando a Machinedramon

Hace mil años(_2 semanas_), el mundo se regía por la superstición y la espada(_los examenes_). Era una época de oscurantismo, un mundo de terror. La era de las gárgolas(_de estudiar todo el día_). Fuimos traicionados por los humanos que juramos proteger, y transformados en fría piedra por culpa de un hechizo(_que ni borracho me pongo a escribir después de dejarme la muñeca_). Ahora, aquí en Manhattan(_en mi habitación de la residencia con unos regalices a mi izquierda y una fanta a mi derecha_) el hechizo se ha roto, ¡y hemos vuelto a la vida!(_he vuelto a abrir mi carpeta de 'cosas que hacer cuando te sobra el tiempo libre'_). Somos los defensores de la noche, somos gárgolas(_soy blutgang-gungnir, pero podéis llamarme blutgang a secas_).

Pues eso, nuevo capítulo, y a partir de aquí, actualizaré cada dos días hasta terminar con el fic.

* * *

><p><strong>HACKEANDO A MACHINEDRAMON<strong>

_Yo te he creado, me dice VenomMyotismon. Te arrepentirás de traicionarme, prosigue. Nuestro acuerdo termina aquí y ahora. Miro a Tentomon. Este digievoluciona a MegaKabuterimon. Elevo mi vista al mundo digital. Si Tanizaki estaba vivo, estaría allí. Y cuándo volviese, Myotismon estaría acabado, aunque yo no estuviera allí para verlo. Tantos años después, por fin creo en el milagro._

Tanizaki lloraba a escasos metros de mí, pero yo estaba muchísimo más intrigado por lo que había caído del cielo y por el mensaje de Gennai. Pero Kabuterimon, recién involucionado en Tentomon, no, y cuando hice ademán de abrir mi laptop, uno de sus minitruenos me apartó de él. Capté el mensaje. Me acerqué a Tanizaki. El cuerpo de su padrastro había quedado dividido en dos mitades, superior e inferior, pero de algún lugar había sacado una fuerza increíble que le había permitido dirigir unas últimas palabras a su hijo. Este lloraba sobre su pecho, sobre el que había un digihuevo y un dispositivo digital. Cuando me puse al lado de Tanizaki, este se percató de esos objetos, y al estirar su mano, el dispositivo brilló.

¿Qué estaba pasando?¿Al final resultaba que Myotismon se había equivocado?¿Era Tanizaki, y no Hikari, el octavo niño?¿O acaso era un nuevo niño elegido?Solo existía alguien capaz de responder a mis dudas, y acababa de mandarme un mensaje. Cogí el dispositivo y el digihuevo y se los entregué al niño. Algo en mi interior me decía que hacía lo correcto. Le dije que lo mejor sería que volviéramos a la Guarida. Tanizaki miró los aún abiertos ojos de Kagayama y no olvidaré nunca o que dijo entonces. Dijo que su padrastro le había dicho que si alguna vez le pasaba algo, hiciera lo que yo le dijera.

Yo no podía creer aquello. A aquel hombre, al que hacia menos de un día que conocía, le había causado tal impresión que deseaba que su hijo siguiera mis pasos. Comprendí entonces porque me había hablado tanto de Tanizaki. Ahora era su mentor. Pero aquello era falso. La imagen que el antiguo militar tenía de mí era la que Myotismon me había proporcionado. Es posible que en ese momento perdiera la convicción absoluta de que hacía lo correcto, pero hasta la muerte de Yamato no llegaría a odiarme a mí mismo como lo hago en estos momentos.

Un resoplido me devolvió a la cruda realidad. Monzaemon había recuperado la consciencia. Al vernos a Tentomon y a mí, su primera impresión fue alegrarse. Nos preguntó como habíamos vuelto. Creía que estábamos en el digimundo. Tentomon le sacó de su error. Se irguió y miró a su alrededor. Dijo que había oído rumores sobre que Myotismon había conquistado este mundo, pero que no lo había creído. Le ofrecí unirse a nosotros. Aceptó. Nos pusimos en marcha, aunque tuvimos un ligero desencuentro. Monzaemon ordenó a los juguetes que nos siguieran, y estos obedecieron su voluntad. Yo quise que los dejara donde estará, pero el digimon de peluche no lo comprendió. Argumentó que si los dejaba allí ¿Quién jugaría con ellos?Y pensé en que cuando Megumi me había avisado de todo aquello, yo había creído que quería juguetes. La Guarida sería segura, pero no era lugar para niños. Eso me deprimió. Yo era un niño también. Tal vez la llegada de Monzaemon fuese lo que necesitase para reordenar mis prioridades.

Por fin llegamos a la Guarida. Durante todo el camino, Tanizaki había estado absorto en su digihuevo durante todo el trayecto. Cuando entramos, varias personas nos preguntaron que había pasado, estando especialmente asustados por Monzaemon. Deje que Tentomon contara la historia mientras yo me recluía en mi despacho, deseoso de clarar mis ideas. Pude notar la mirada inculpatoria de Sora tras de mí. Con mi conciencia fuera de juego, ella había asumido ese papel.

Una vez en mi despacho miré el mensaje de Gennai. Lo sabía. Maldición. Debí haber supuesto que el ácido que acabó con MetalSeadramon le llevaría a sospechar. Y junto a él había vario digimons, según ese mensaje. Todos los amigos que había hecho en el mundo digital me consideraban un traidor. Al menos, los que seguían vivos. Pude leer que Piximon, Andromon, Whamon, Meramon y muchos más habían sido asesinados por los Amos Oscuros. Saqué cuentas. En el mundo digital habían pasado décadas. Y como los Amos Oscuros habían destruido la Ciudad del Comienzo, no nacían nuevos digimons, y el digimundo se estaba quedando despoblado. Y aunque Gennai me reprendía por aliarme con Myotismon, el tirano de mi mundo era el único que podía derrotar a los tiranos del suyo, y viceversa. Si le seguía mandando al combate, tal vez incluso llegasen a destruirse mutuamente. Aquello era suficiente para olvidar mis dudas tras la muerte de Kagayama.

Pero al seguir leyendo, me percaté de que Gennai tenía otros planes. Según él, con la energía de todos los digimons caídos, habían logrado salvar un digihuevo. Un digihuevo del que saldría un poderoso y antiguo digimon de poder casi ilimitado. Aprovechando el momentáneo agujero entre realidades que se formó tras la explosión que acabó con MetalEtemon y Puppetmon, Gennai había seleccionado a un nuevo niño elegido para portar el emblema que activaría todo su poder. Me pedía que buscase el emblema, oculto en algún lugar del mundo real por fuerzas ancestrales tan antiguas como el digimundo. También me daba unas coordenadas de dónde podía encontrar aquel emblema. Y eso no era todo. Según él, si aquel emblema y el mío se unían, podría trasladar a Tanizaki y al digimon ancestral al digimundo, donde él les adiestraría. Me pedía que hiciese aquello en recuerdo de nuestra antigua amistad y concluía con aquellas perturbadoras palabras:"¿Careces de fe...o eres de los que aún cree en el milagro?"

Una vez terminé de leer aquel mensaje, me enoje. Era Gennai quién había condenado nuestra amistad ignorándome hasta aquel momento. Yo hice lo que debía para sobrevivir. Ese era el único milagro posible. Y, desde luego, no realizaría su descabellado plan. Sus coordenadas apuntaban a Perú, y no podría hacer ese viaje, aunque quisiera, sin que Myotismon se percatase de ello.

Fui a visitar a Megumi. En el quirófano estaban Sora, Biyomon, Tanizaki, Tentomon y Monzaemon. Este último jugaba con Megumi. Fue una bonita escena. Ojalá se diese en otras circunstancias. ¿No juegas?, me preguntó Sora. De repente, un tren de juguete se me enroscó. Todos, excepto Tanizaki, que estaba frotando el digihuevo, me miraron expectantes. No pensaban aceptar un no por respuesta, y no se lo dí. Aquel fue mi primer momento desenfadado en mucho tiempo.

_MegaKabuterimon ataca a VenomMyotismon, pero no es rival para él. Miró mi emblema, roto tras aquellos terribles sucesos. VenomMyotismon apresa entre sus garras a mi compañero. Es el fin. Tampoco esperaba otra cosa._

Estaba yo en ese momento contando el monólogo que había inventado hacía ya año y medio, como excusa para que mis padres no descubriesen a Tentomon, la noche antes de que aquello explotase, cuando sucedió. Del digihuevo salieron ruidos extraños y se comenzó a agrietar. Había nacido ese digimon, según Gennai ultrapoderoso. Busqué su nombre en mi laptop. Chibomon.

En los días siguientes imperó la monotonía. Yo me recluía en mi despacho buscando formas de derrotar a los Amos Oscuros restantes. Sora y Biyomon salían siempre que Myotismon estaba lejos a ver a Yamato y Gabumon. Todos lo sabían, pero actuaban como si no lo supieran. Si había una conexión con los Lobos de la Esperanza, Myotismon seguramente tomaría represalias, pensaban, pero Sora y Biyomon eran de los pocos seres que podían protegerles. Tanizaki y Megumi jugaban con Chibomon. Yo detestaba a ese digimon, agotaba nuestras reservas de comida y hacía sus necesidades en los lugares más inverosímiles. Menudo digimon ancestral.

Tal rutina se vió interrumpida cuando detecté cierto problema en mi laptop. Era una especie de virus latente. Su origen parecía estar en el digimundo. Lo investigue, sin destruirlo. Parecía bloquear cualquier emisión de datos provenientes del digimundo, pero algo no cuadraba. Se suponía que eso llevaba cerca de un año en mi laptop, pero yo había recibido el mensaje de Gennai pocos días atrás. A no ser...que la ruptura interdimensional hubiera anulado al virus.

Tardé varias horas, pero descubrí la verdad. Ese programa era algo llamado virus Inferno, que neutralizaba la conexión entre ambos mundos y destruiría mi laptop y todo a lo que alguna vez se conectara cuando Machinedramon muriese. Pero yo no sabía como había accedido Machinedramon a mi laptop. Descubrí además que había cientos de mensajes de Gennai que habían sido borrados. Ya no sabía que creer. ¿Cómo estar seguro de que Myotismon y los Amos Oscuros no eran aliados desde el principio?Tal vez fue Myotismon quién colocó el virus. Era posible que todo lo que había pasado fuera un juego macabro para enemistarme con mis amigos.

Fue un momento trascendental en mi vida, lo que afectaba a todo el planeta. Podía seguir como hasta ahora, o podía romper con Myotismon. Me decidí por ambas. Seguiría con Myotismon hasta encontrar un lugar realmente seguro, momento en el que le atacaría por la espalda cuando más confiado estuviese. Pero antes, quería dar una sorpresita a Machinedramon. Me levó dos meses, pero cree un antivirus capaz de resistir el virus Inferno. Era una jugada arriesgada, pero la alternativa era esperar la muerte encerrado en la Guarida. Si el virus se activaba al morir Machinedramon, existía la remota posibilidad de que funcionase a la inversa. Si lo activaba yo, tal vez Machinedramon no pudiese manejarlo con vida. Había estudiado los datosde aquella máquina. Sabía que todo su pensamiento racional era sobre la base de que era indestructible. ¿Lo era? Me disponía a averiguarlo.

Activé el virus. Lo que pasó entonces aún sigue sorprendiéndome. En mi laptop aparecieron imágenes de un devastado digimundo, y una avalancha de datos inundó mi laptop. Por fortuna yo había aumentado enormemente su capacidad conectándolo a los sistemas de la Guarida, y almacené gran parte. No fue hasta que lo revisé una docena de veces que me convencí de ello. Machinedramon había sido destruido, pero sus datos habían entrado en mi laptop. En teoría deberían ser destruidos por el virus Inferno, pero estaba anulado por mi antivirus. Eso significaba que, a partir de ese momento, yo era, de todas las partes implicadas en la guerra de Myotismon, el que más sabía. Nadie me tomaría más el pelo, y conecté con Myotismon con la intención de restregárselo sutilmente.

_MegaKabuterimon ha involucionado en Tentomon. Estamos a merced de VenomMyotismon._

Apareció su pálida tez en mi laptop, con su diabólica sonrisa. Le anuncié la destrucción del poderoso Machinedramon. Se rió. Me dijo que a partir de ese momento me enfocase en un objetivo distinto. Pregunte en cuál. Se rió de nuevo, y dijo las palabras que sellarían mi descenso a los infiernos. Me dijo que le entregase a los Lobos de la Esperanza.


	8. Hola, Lobo

**HOLA, LOBO**

_VenomMyotismon arroja a Tentomon a mis pies. Ya no hay nada que yo pueda hacer, salvo esperar que VenomMyotismon me de una muerte rápida, cosa que por supuesto no va a hacer._

Escuché lo que me pedía Myotismon con auténtico horror. Desde luego había pensado que eran uno de sus objetivos, pero no creí que me lo pidiera a mí. Podía haberme aliado con él, pero jamás con la intención de hacer daño a mis amigos. Entregar a Yamato y Gabumon era algo que no estaba dispuesto a hacer, o eso creía.

No pienso traicionar a mis amigos, le dije a Myotismon. ¿Tus amigos?, se burlaba él. ¿Los que os abandonaron en vuestro peor momento?, continuó. Sabía lo que intentaba. En todo este tiempo había llegado a conocerle muy bien. Demasiado. Intentaba trastocar la realidad. Quería que pensase que eran los malos. No lo eran, solo eran tontos. Sus métodos solo causaban más daño, que era lo que yo intentaba evitar a toda costa. Sí, probablemente hubieramos estado mejor sin ellos, pero seguían siendo mis amigos.

No cuentes conmigo, insistí. Myotismon entonces se puso furioso. Solo una vez le ví más furioso que aquella. Eso debería haberme llamado la intención, pues siempre se había mostrado frío y calculador al tratar conmigo. Me despiste en ese momento, pero eso no excusa lo que hice. Solo lo pienso para decirme que no fui plenamente consciente de las consecuencias de mis actos.

Myotismn me gritó varias veces. Cosas como que si no le apoyaba, mataría a millones de personas en represalia. Cosas como que llevaría el infierno en la tierra. Cosas como que entraría sigilosamente en la Guarida y asesinaría a mis padres. Eso confirmó mis sospechas. No podía fiarme de Myotismon, y la Guarida no era tan inexpugnable como me pareció en un principio. En ese momento solo tenía una alternativa segura. Decirle a Myotismon que aceptaba. Lo dije. Me dio una semana de plazo. Le grite que eso era imposible, pero su tez había desaparecido de la pantalla.

Solté un bufido y me recosté sobre la silla, observando ese cielo digital.

Solo hacía unos pocos minutos que estaba eufórico por haber destruido a Machinedramon solamente con mi intelecto, y en ese momento estaba comprometido a llevar a la muerte a dos amigos. No era justo. ¿Por qué debía pagar la humanidad los caprichos de un ser tan aberrante como Myotismon? Estuvimos tan cerca de derrotarle...

Dejé de pensar en ello. Me tomaría ese día para disfrutar, y ya pensaría luego en como solucionar el lío en el que me había metido. Salí de mi despacho, y me encontré conque Tentomon estaba esperando. Me preguntó si había hablado con él. Le dije que sí, y le conté todo sobre Machinedramon, pero no hable de los Lobos de la Esperanza. Era algo en lo que no quería involucrar a Tentomon.

Mi padre nos llamó ilusionado desde una de las salas, que era bastante más grande que las demás. Fuimos allí y vimos que estaban todos los niños de la Guarida con los juguetes que habían caído del digimundo. También estaba Megumi en una silla de ruedas, junto a Tanizaki y Chibomon. Estaban todos sentados observando una especie de telón rojo. Le pregunté a mi padre que era todo eso, y me respondió que enseguida lo sabría. Tentomon y yo nos miramos extrañados.

En ese momento de detrás del telón salió mi madre con un micrófono. Se presentó a ella y reveló que esa sala se llamaba Nueva Ciudad Juguete, y que para celebrar suinauguración, daríamos la biemvenida a su alcalde. Sora, levanta el telón, dijo. Me fije en una esquina y vi que Sora era la tramoyista. Tragué saliva. Si entregaba a Yamato y Gabumon, tendría que ser a través de ella. ¿Tan rápido asumí que finalmente lo haría? No, aún estaba indeciso, pero aunque no quería pensar en ello, comenzaba a inclinarme del lado de Myotismon.

Al izar Sora el telón, una figura tras él quedó a contraluz. La silueta delataba que se trataba de Monzaemon, pero había algo extraño en él. Al encenderse los focos, lo contemplé en todo su esplendor. Llevaba puesto un tutú rosa de tamaño más que considerable y se disponía a bailar el cancán, como vi yo en ese mensaje de Gennai que recibí lo que parecían siglos atrás. Eso me recordó lo de ese poderoso emblema en Perú. No le había puesto mucha atención antes, pero mi curiosidad ya había superado las barreras de mi escepticismo, y de pronto me encontré trazando un plan. Era arriesgado, pero también había sido arriesgado lo de Machinedramon y fue un éxito. La trama del plan era sumamente sencilla. Solo tenía que hacer que Yamato y Gabumon estuviesen en el lugar que me había indicado Gennai dentro de una semana y darle el lugar a Myotismon. Si ese emblema era tan potente como decía Gennai, ayudaría a que Yamato destruyera a Myotismon. Si, como yo sospechaba, no lo era, serían eliminados y yo habría cumplido con Myotismon.

Visto ahora, casi no puedo creer que fuera tan necio de excusarme ante mí mismo convirtiendo tal villanía en una cuestión de probabilidad, pero así ocurrió. De negarme a traicionarles había pasado a delatarles en menos de una hora. Myotismon me había convertido en una réplica de su maldad.

Aunque para conseguirlo, debía descubrir algunas cosas. Para empezar, necesitaba saber dónde se escondían los Lobos. Era un secreto a voces que Sora y Biyomon les visitaban casi a diario, así que debía ser en algur lugar de lo que una vez fue Tokio.Y debía planear como hacer que estuvieran en Perú en una semana. Dejé ese aspecto para más adelante, y aprovechando que Tentomon se fue a cocinar( le había entrado ese hobby) con mi madre, me acerqué a Sora. Tenía previsto como iba a abordar el tema. Cuándo estuve junto a ella, continuo recogiendo las piezas del espectáculo de Monzaemon como si yo no estuviera. Tal como sabía qué haría.

Le comenté montar esa Nueva Ciudad Juguete había sido una gran idea. Me miró sorprendida y dijo que el mérito era de Monzaemon. Dije que tal vez eso lo hiciera más llevadero para los más pequeños. Según Sora, no hace mucho nosotros eramos de los más pequeños. Sonreí con pesar. Hemos madurado demasiado pronto, dije. Mira a Yamato, combatiendo a Myotismon con trece años recién cumplidos. Es cierto, contestó con una mirada triste y meláncolica. Pregunté si había celebrado su cumpleaños. Dijo que no.¿Desde cuándo te ves con él?, me lancé. Desde siempre, pero o debería hablarlo contigo. Él también es mi amigo, repliqué. Para mí es mucho más, repuso ella, marchándose de allí.

Sabía que Sora no confiaba en mí, pero desconocía que sentía tanta pena en su interior. Me percaté de que realmente no sabía nada del ánimo de aquellos bajo mi protección. Ignoraba como se sentían el señor Ishida y la señora Takaishi con su hijo en constante peligro mortal, y también desconocía el verdadero sentir de mis propios padres. Tal vez su serenidad no fuese más que una máscara.

Aparté esos pensamientos de mi cabeza y me fije en Megumi y Tanizaki. Fui con ellos. Les pregunté que les parecía todo aquello. Les gustaba mucho, dijeron Tanizaki y Chibomon, que ya hablaba con fluidez. Pero Megumi se quedó mirándome con seriedad. Quise saber si le pasaba algo. Entonces ella me preguntó, muy decidida, cuándo podría volver a andar. Tanizaki se burló de ella diciéndole que ya no podría, pero que así estaría más cómoda. Megumi le insultó y dijo que yo podría solucionarlo porque siempre lo arreglaba todo, y comenzaron a discutir. No sabía muy bien como tomarme esas palabras, pero me dije¿Y por qué no? Corrí hacia mi laptop y examiné los datos que había heredado de Machinedramon. Estaba bastante seguro de ser capaz de fabricar una prótesis robótica. Eso podía ayudarme a no pensar en los Lobos.

Al día siguiente esperé a que Sora y Biyomon marchasen. Las seguiría. Sería díficil sin ayuda de Tentomon, pero no pensaba involucrarle.

Fue una dura caminata, pero el localizador que le puse a Biyomon la noche anterior funcionaba a la perfección. A mitad de camino, supe el lugar exacto dónde estaban. Antes de que Myotismon destruyese la ciudad desde la posición en la que estaba se podía ver aquella característica esfera. Yamato había vuelto al edificio de televisión. Había vuelto al lugar donde reposaba su hermano. Un lugar de dolor y muerte. ¿Existía aún esperanza en semejante lugar?

Al llegar. Observé desde la distancia. Para mí asombro, vi a un adulto, muy pálido, de cabello negro, sentado en una roca enfrente de una hoguera. Tras él estaban Sora y Yamato, pero no había digimons.

Oí ruidos tras de mí, que supuse serían provocados por Gabumon y Biyomon, y huí rumbo a la Guarida. Una vez allí, reflexione sobre lo que había visto. Siempre había intentado alejarme de aquel edificio, pero si quería que mi plan funcionase tendría que ir allí. Supongo que lo que realmente debí preguntarme era si realmente quería seguir con el plan, pero no lo hice. En lugar de eso me concentré en los materiales que le había pedido a Tentomon que trajese a mi depacho. Me preguntó para que eran, y le contesté la verdad a medias, que era para ayudar a Megumi con los datos de Machinedramon. Él dijo, contento, que había sido muy listo con eso del virus Inferno. Sí, repuse yo sin mucha convicción. Tentomon me miró, yo creo que fue entonces cuándo sospechó que algo no iba bien.

_VenomMyotismon me agarra con sus garras. Tal vez vaya a aplastarme, como hizo SkullGreymon con Taichi. No tengo tanta suerte y me rompe un brazo. Luego el otro, y después las piernas. Quiere que sufra antes de morir._

Paso un nuevo día, y me desperté muy temprano. Tenía pensado ir al derruido edificio de televisión a encontrarme "casualmente" con Yamato antes de que Sora fuera a visitarle. Estaba además bastante intrigado por aquel hombre que había observado. Intenté salir sin ser visto, pero escuché tras de mí la voz de Tentomon preguntándome dónde iba. A pasear, le contesté sin mirarle directamente. Te acompaño, dijo. No tuve otro remedio que aceptar. Además añadiría verosimilitud a mi historia. Pero no me gustaba involucrarle en aquello.

Caminamos en silencio y llegamos al edificio dónde yo sabía se escondían los Lobos de la Esperanza. Tentomon quiso alejarse se allí. Le comprendía, pero no podía hacer eso. Entramos, pero una voz nos detuvo. ¿Quién anda ahí?, oímos. Nos volvimos y era aquel hombre que había visto, y parecía asustado. Tentomon se sorprendió mucho de ver a un humano vivo por la zona e intentó invitarlo a la Guarida. El hombre se relajo y preguntó si eramos amigos de Sora. ¿Conoce a Sora?¿Qué significa esto?, se extrañó Tentomon.

Fue Yamato quién acabó con esa incómoda situación apareciendo por detrás para decir "Koushiro, cuanto tiempo". Me volví nuevamente esperando la mirada fría e inculpatoria que me merecía, pero me encontré a Yamato con la cabeza baja y levemente ruborizado. Tenía el pelo más largo, pero lo que más me impacto de su aspecto eran las múltiples cicatrices. Yo siempre le vi como un estorbo, pero no reparé nunca en el costo que le suponía la vida que había elegido.

Sí, demasiado, dije yo. Nos quedamos mirándonos unos segundos callados, hasta que reaccionó diciendo:"Eh, os presento a mi socio, Yukio Oikawa". Oikawa nos saludó con un gesto de la cabeza. ¿Cómo habéis llegado?, preguntó Yamato. Tentomon explicó que solo dábamos una vuelta, y en lo tocante a él, era verdad. Yamato me miró con un extraño brillo en los ojos y dijo:"Kou,me alegra que nos hayamos encontrado. Llevo mucho tiempo queriendo decirte..."Pero entonces se oyó otra voz, esta muy enfadada.¿Qué haces aquí?, preguntó una recién llegada Sora. Pero no era la última que se nos unía, pues escuché una voz que hacía mucho tiempo que no oía, y que creí que no volvería a oír, diciendo que traían comida.

Era Garurumon quién llegaba, pero no el que habló, pues ese estaba a su espalda. Fue Tentomon quién dijo su nombre:¿Gomamon?


	9. ¿Careces de fe, hermano

**¿CARECES DE FE, HERMANO...**

_Dolor. Demasiado dolor, pero, por desgracia, sigo consciente. Tentomon ataca a VenomMyotismon con su minitrueno. VenomMyotismon le ha cogido. Sé lo que va a hacer, porque le vi hacérselo a mi madre._

¡Gomamon, estás vivo!, exclamó Tentomon. Miró a Yamato, este mira a Sora y Sora me mira a mí. Tras los Lobos de la Esperanza había mucho más de lo que suponía. Había mucha tensión en el ambiente. Fue Oikawa quién puso fin a ello. Creo que deberíamos sentarnos y hablar, fueron sus palabras. Lo hicimos. Yamato preguntó por donde empezaba. Dije que por Gomamon. Sora protestó, sorprendiendo a todos. Se dirigió a Yamato. Le dijo que yo nunca había hecho nada por él, que no merecía sus explicaciones. Yamato la dijo que se calmara. Sora obedeció a regañadientes. Yamato pidió entonces a Gomamon que se explicase.

El tiempo tampoco había tratado bien a Gomamon, pues se podía observar que su pequeño cuerpo estaba cubierto de cicatrices, pero lo más llamativo era el sucio parche que cubría su ojo izquierdo. Contó su historia. Resulta que mientras Wizardmon contactó con nosotros, Jyou y él se encontraron con MegaSeadramon. Este les informó del plan contra Myotismon, y decidieron acompañarle. A mitad de camino de la isla-cuartel, MegaSeadramon les atacó, y aunque Gomamon digievolucionó en Ikkakumon, era demasiado poderoso y en el curso de la batalla Jyou fue herido de muerte, y él sufrió numerosas heridas, incluidas la pérdida de su ojo. Se quedó flotando a la deriva, pero fue encontrado por Oikawa, que le cuidó y alimentó hasta que recuperó las fuerzas. Pero para entonces, Gomamon no sabía dónde encontrarnos, ni siquiera si seguíamos con vida. Por ello, ayudó a Oikawa en su investigación. Pero un día, Myotismon atacó la casa de Oikawa, y hubieran muerto allí si Yamato y Garurumon no hubieran aparecido providencialmente. Solo pudieron huir, pero conservaron la parte más importante de la investigación intacta. Desde aquel momento, se unieron a los Lobos de la Esperanza.

En ese momento quise saber la historia de Oikawa. Este se miró con Yamato. Antes dudaban sobre si debían contármelo. Sora, en cambio, se opuso enérgicamente. Pero pese a ello, Yamato permitió a Oikawa contar su historia. Lo hizo. Él, junto a un amigo suyo llamado Hiroki, siempre había creído en un mundo diferente, en el que aquellas criaturas propias de los videojuegos vivían en libertad. Poco después de que su amigo muriera, apareció Myotismon, y el mundo digital apareció en el cielo. Ya entonces había descubierto ciertas conexiones entre el digimundo y el nuestro,y había elaborado la teoría de que aquel mundo no era digital, como yo creía hasta entonces, sino que existía desde tiempos inmemoriales, y en más de una ocasión los caminos de ese mundo y el nuestro se habían entrelazado. Eso implicaba que antiguas culturas conocieran a los digimons, y representasen sus imágenes en nuestro mundo, siendo el ejemplo más claro las misteriosas líneas de Nazca. Tras encontrar a Gomamon, había descubierto que esas líneas ocultaban el inimaginable poder de los digimons ancestrales. Aunque perdieron la mayor parte de la investigación en el ataque de Myotismon, pero aún tenían algo. Una fotografía de una tablilla de arcilla en la que había algo escrito en un idioma desconocido. Oikawa había logrado aislar los términos "profecía" y "rey no-muerto de los digimons/rey de los digimons sempiterno"_(N/A:en el doblaje de España y en el de Latinoamérica respectivamente. Seguro que habéis adivinado por dónde voy)_. Él creía que podía ser la clave para derrotar a Myotismon.

En ese momento habló Yamato. Dijo que estaban estancados en la traducción del resto de la profecía. Añadió que creía que solo una persona podía traducirlo. Dijo que esa persona era yo.

Sora explotó. Dijo que yo no era quién para unirme a ellos. Que había sido Yamato quien había dicho que fueron mis malas decisiones las que permitieron a Myotismon gobernar el mundo. ¿Lo habían sido?¿Había estado trabajando para Myotismon antes incluso de hacerlo conscientemente?

Yamato no lo toleró. Dijo que había cometido errores, pero que aquella era mi oportunidad de subsanarlos. Podía ser la última oportunidad para la humanidad. Aquella demostración de confianza de la persona a la que pensaba traicionar cambió mi vida para siempre. Era cierto. Myotismon podía ser derrotado. Pero para ello debía colaborar con los Lobos de la Esperanza. Y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

Esto es muy interesante, pero hay algo que deberíais saber, dije. Me miraron sorprendidos, y decidí proseguir. Pregunté si Sora les había contado sobre la aparición de Monzaemon. Contestaron que ya lo sabían. Dije que no lo sabían todo. Ocultando mi colaboración con Myotismon en aquel asunto, les hablé del mensaje de Gennai. De como vinculaba un emblema superpoderoso a Tanizaki y Chibimon. Y les dije que las coordenadas que Gennai me había facilitado apuntaban precisamente a las líneas de Nazca. Oikawa y Yamato se miraron. El adulto fue el primero en hablar, diciendo que Chibomon podía ser el digimon ancestral del que hablaban las líneas de Nazca. Yamato se negó en involucrar a un niño de seis años y a un digimon bebé en la guerra contra Myotismon. Sora y yo coincidimos en apoyarle.

Finalmente, acepté ayudarles. La posibilidad de acabar con Myotismon parecía demasiado real para dejarla escapar. Oikawa entró al edificio, y cuándo volvió trajo la fotografía. En ella aparecían los mismos caracteres que en la fábrica de Andromon, las ruinas de Centarumon, y la Esfinge de Sarba.. Quise tomarla, pero Oikawa no me la dio. En lugar de eso se la dio a Sora, que le miró sorprendida. Fue Yamato quién explicó el asunto. Los Lobos de la Esperanza no habían sobrevivido entregando sus secretos sin más, y aunque su corazón le decía que se fiase de mí, el cerebro no, por lo que Sora guardaría la foto, y siempre que la tradujera sería en su presencia. No podía quejarme, ya que había ido allí con la intención de usarle egoístamente en mis planes, sin importarme si vivía o moría.

Sora, Biyomon, Tentomon y yo regresamos a la Guarida. Desde el primer momento, depósite todas mis energías en traducir aquel texto. Confiaba en que, con los datos de Machinedramon en mi laptop, lograría hacerlo sin mucha dificultad. Me equivoqué totalmente. Aquel texto era más complejo de lo que parecía. La mayoría de caracteres eran los mismos del digimundo, pero algunos de ellos eran desconocidos hasta para los datos de Machinedramon. Además, la estructura del texto era indescifrable. Carecía de sentido leído de izquierda a derecha y viceversa. Tampoco en columnas. Y aunque lo descifrase, si no conocía la estructura, solo tendría un galimatias sin sentido aparente. Lo dejé por el momento, agotado. Sora reportó mis avances a Yamato al día siguiente. Por supuesto, ellos no tenían demasiada prisa. Pero yo sí, pues solo tenía cinco días hasta que concluyera el plazo dado por Myotismon para traicionar a Yamato, tras el cuál no tendría la más mínima garantía de supervivencia. Aquello me superaba, y mucho. Mi única posibilidad de relajarme era trabajar en la prótesis robótica para Megumi.

A dos días de concluir el plazo, mis avances habían sido muy escasos. Sora se llevó lo poco que había descifrado, y yo me concentré en lo de Megumi. Solo faltaba instalar un conversor de órdenes sinápticas en impulsos electromagnéticos, que haría que la prótesis obedeciera al cerebro de Megumi. Lo hice con suma eficacia. Llamé a Megumi y le pregunté si quería aceptar esa idea. Dijo que sí, con absoluta confianza en mi trabajo. Llamé al doctor, y a mi madre también. Aquello debía ser unánime. Todos confiaban en mí, como cuándo en el castillo de Myotismon mis amigos me apoyaron para decidir las cartas que nos devolverían a nuestro mundo. En esa ocasión no les falle, y estaba seguro de que ahora no fallaría a Megumi.

La operación empezó enseguida y se alargó hasta la medianoche. Pero finalmente fue un éxito, y Megumi pudo volver a caminar. No parecía sorprendida por poder hacerlo, ya que sabía que yo lo conseguiría. Tras darme un cálido abrazo de agradecimiento, se dirigió a Tanizaki y Chibomon y se burló de ellos por no creer en mí. Me quede absorto mirando a Chibomon. Aún me intrigaba donde encajaba su pieza en aquel rompecabezas.

Faltaba un día para que Myotismon cancelase nuestro acuerdo, y seguía sin conocer la estructura del texto. Estaba a punto de abandonar cuándo Sora me dijo:"No te rindas. Si has logrado salvar a Megumi puedes salvarnos a todos". Sora volvía a creer en mí. Yo mismo volvía a creer en mí, pero el tiempo seguía corriendo inexorablemente.

Opté por dar una vuelta por la sala principal, por si se me despejaban las ideas. Me sorprendió ver luz en Nueva Ciudad Juguete, pues era muy temprano. Entré. Allí estaba Megumi, tirada en el suelo con un folio y un compás. La pregunté que hacía. Volutas, respondió. Me acerqué, intrigado. Es muy fácil, me explicó. Coges el compás y haces medio círculo, luego haces otro medio el doble de grande, y así una y otra vez. Miré al folio, luego a Megumi, sonreí, y la dí un beso en la mejilla. Eres una genio, la dije antes de volver a mi despacho.

_Solo miró al cielo, y con las escasas fuerzas que me quedan gritó:"¡Tanizaki, vuelve pronto!"_

La estructura del texto era en espiral, como las que hacía Megumi con su compás. Una vez lo supe, descifrar el texto fue sorprendentemente sencillo. Aún no sabía los caracteres secrtos, pero logré deducirlos del contexto. La tablilla empezaba hablando de una fortaleza subtérranea bajo las líneas de Nazca, pero l realmente interesante venía después. La profecía:

"Al principio las bandadas de murciélagos cubrieron el cielo. Entonces la gente comenzó a decir el nombre del rey no-muerto de los digimons. Cuándo el tiempo alcanzó al número de la Bestia, el rey no-muerto de los digimons reveló su auténtico aspecto. Cuando los ángeles dispararon sus flechas de luz y esperanza a aquellos a quienes más querían aquellos a los que tenían que proteger, se produjo el milagro."/"Al principio aparecerán muchos murciélagos en el cielo. Después una gran multitud aclamará al rey digimon sempiterno. Justo cuándo el número de la Bestia se cumpla, el rey de los digimons sempiterno aparecerá y tomara forma de monstruo. Los ángeles estarán destinados a lanzar una flecha de luz y de esperanza a los seres queridos de sus amos, y ocurrirá un milagro"._(N/A:como antes, pongo los dos doblajes para que todo quede bien claro)_

Ilusionado, se lo entregué a Sora, pero esta me dijo que lo llevara yo. La hice caso, despertando a Tentomon. Este digievolucionó en Kabuterimon llevándome al derruido edificio de televisión. Le enseñé el fruto de mi trabajo a Yamato y a Oikawa. Pero entonces algo pasó. Myotismon se materializó. ¿Como nos ha encontrado?, preguntó histérico Yamato. Myotismon se rió y dijo que les había vendido. Eso no es cierto, me defendió Tentomon. Todo se supo en aquel momento. Que llevaba más de un año ayudándole a derrotar a los Amos Oscuros. Que fue él quién construyó la Guarida. Que yo acepté entregar a los Lobos de la Esperanza. Me dirigí a Yamato. Acepté, pero no iba a hacerlo, créeme. Obvié el hecho de que prácticamente iba a jugarme su vida a cara o cruz. Me agarró el hombro y dijo:"te creo, Kou, eres mi amigo y siempre lo serás".Acto seguido me dio un puñetazo en el estómago. Pero fuiste un iluso al pensar que Myotismon cumpliría su parte del trato, me dijo.

Myotismon le dio la razón a Yamato, y explicó que cuándo le coloqué el virus localizador, el me colocó otro a mí. Había jugado conmigo todo el tiempo.

Gabumon y Kabuterimon superdigievolucionaron. Myotismon atacó a WereGarurumon y MegaKabuterimon con su Pesadilla Nocturna, pero los digimons lo esquivaron fácilmente. Pero Oikawa estaba absorto."Al principio las bandadas de murciélagos cubrieron el cielo"/"Al principio aparecerán muchos murciélagos en el cielo", dijo. Pero eso no era todo. De repente aparecieron Megumi, Sora, nuestros padres, y toda la gente de la Guarida. Recitaban una y otra vez:"Amo Myotismon. Amo Myotismon./Señor Myotismon. Señor Myotismon", mientras este no paraba de reírse."Entonces la gente comenzó a decir el nombre del rey no-muerto de los digimons."/" Después una gran multitud aclamará al rey digimon sempiterno.", continuó Oikawa paralizado de horror. Yo le pregunté que hora era. Salió de su trance para indicarme:"Las 6 y 6 minutos, 4 segundos...5...¡6!"Myotismon cayó desmayado. Pero algo dentro de él seguí bulliendo de puro odio. De su cuerpo surgió otro, más grande y más terrible. Era VenomMyotismon."Cuándo el tiempo alcanzó al número de la Bestia, el rey no-muerto de los digimons reveló su auténtico aspecto."/" Justo cuándo el número de la Bestia se cumpla, el rey de los digimons sempiterno aparecerá y tomara forma de monstruo.", dijo Oikawa cayendo al suelo de rodillas. Necesitamos a los ángeles, añadió. Los ángeles están muertos, dijo Yamato con lágrimas en los ojos.

Mi mente no recuerda con claridad lo que pasó. Sé que primero mató a Gomamon y a WereGarurumon. Luego aplastó a Yamato, que en su último momento irradió una luz azul que despertó a todos de su trance. Tras eso, empezó a comer. A Oikawa el primero. Todos huíamos despavoridos, pero mi madre tropezó y VenomMyotismon la atrapó y se la comió. Yo no miré atrás. Solo nos salvamos por la aparición de Monzaemon, que dio su vida por nosotros.

El milagro no se produjo. Y fue culpa mía.

* * *

><p>No soy muy de Pokémon, pero, como muchos, me eché unas cuántas horas en el Pokémon Rojo, y sobre todo en el Plata. En este último Karen, la penúltima miembro del Alto Mando dice una frase que ejemplificaba a la perfección mi estilo de juego:"Pokémon fuertes, Pokémon débiles. Esa es la visión egoísta que tiene todo el mundo. Si un entrenador es bueno, debería ser capaz de ganar con sus favoritos". Ahora yo os digo, estimados lectores:"Conceptos nuevos, conceptos clásicos. Esa es la visión pobre que tiene la mayoría. Si un autor es bueno, debería ser capaz de sacar lo mejor de cualquiera de ellos". Mirad este fic. Es un AU. Y no rompe con los conceptos del anime. Es más, en un momento dónde he retorcido tanto la realidad, recuperó la profecía que Gennai envió a los niños antes de que VenomMyotismon apareciese. E introduzco un nuevo concepto:los digimons ancestrales. Estoy realmente orgulloso de como los he unido de forma coherente, y espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Por supuesto, es solo una opinión.<p>

Dejen reviews, por favor. Nos vemos.


	10. o eres delos que aún cree en el milagro?

**...O ERES DE LOS QUÉ AÚN CREE EN EL MILAGRO?**

_No miro. No es eso lo último que quiero ver antes de morir. Hasta luego, Tentomon. Pronto estaremos juntos otra vez. Sin traiciones, sin mentiras, sin nada de lo que te forcé a hacer en mi descenso a los infiernos. Solo dos buenos amigos, explorando el lugar al que vayamos. Cómo siempre debió ser._

3488 personas, me dice el señor Ishida. A eso ha quedado reducida la población mundial en junio de 2005. Desde que Myotismon alcanzara el nivel hipercampeón, su hambre era insaciable. Todos habían perdido algún familiar en su estómago. Sora a su madre. Hiroaki a Yamato, y también a su ex-mujer cuando huimos de la Guarida. Y mi madre...A veces, cuándo no puedo dejar de pensar en ello, en como seguí adelante cuando ella tropezó, me digo que no era realmente mi madre. Y me aborrezco a mí mismo.

Fueron meses muy duros. Perdimos a muchos en la travesía hacia América. Y esos aterradores días a la intemperie en la Pampa de San José, en los que las víctimas de VenomMyotismon se contaron por decenas de miles. Finalmente tan costoso sacrificio tuvo su recompensa al descubrir la entrada al complejo subtérraneo bajo el desierto. La entrada a la Fortaleza. Fue una mera casualidad. VenomMyotismon se había tomado un pequeño descanso de diezmarnos, por lo que buscamos la entrada desesperadamente. Biyomon, frustrada, había usado su fuego mágico contra uno de aquellos sencillos surcos. Algún tiempo después, Megumi me había preguntado que dibujo era, pues no era visible a ras de suelo. Lo miré en el archivo de mi laptop, y resultó ser la espiral de la cola de un mono. A Megumi le gusta dibujar espirales. Las dibujaba de todo tipo:volutas, logarítmicas, hiperbólicas, aúreas, de Fermat...y aquella figura le encantó. Decía que era el tatarabuelo de Monzaemon. No era una idea descabellada.

En todo este tiempo, VenomMyotismon siempre supo nuestra posición(por el virus que nos insertamos mutuamente), y muchas veces lanzó sus ataques al suelo. Pero nunca abrió la entrada. Me planteé varias hipótesis que lo explicasen, pero lo único que tenía sentido era que el poder de los digimons ancestrales nos protegía.

La Fortaleza era un lugar inmenso, que hubiera podido alojar sin problemas a 50.000 personas, pero no podíamos arriesgarnos a salir. Estar fuera equivalía a estar muerto. Un día, decidí encomendarle a Hiroaki Ishida la elaboración de un censo de los habitantes de la Fortaleza. Y esos eran todos, 3488 personas. El resto estaban, o pronto estarían, muertas. Era sumamente desalentador.

Koushiro, tenemos que hablar, me dijo Hiroaki. Me esperé la pregunta constante de aquellos años, cómo había muerto Yamato, pero me equivocaba. Me preguntó por todo. Todo. Dijo que siempre había querido escribir un libro. Quería ser mi biógrafo. Ya sabes, contarlo, dijo Me sentí halagado, y al mismo tiempo avergonzado. Habría cosas que nunca podría contarle. Me negué. Lo aceptó, pero no cejo en su empeño de escribir ese libro, entrevistando a todas y cada una de las 3488 personas para conocer sus vivencias. Bueno, a todas no. Como me había negado, no me entrevisto a mí...y, por supuesto, tampoco a Sora.

Sora lo había perdido todo. Y sin saberlo. Había asistido hipnotizada a la muerte de Yamato, y su madre fue una de las primeras en caer al surcar el océano. Desde aquel episodio estaba ida. No hablaba, no comía, no dormía. Ni siquiera era capaz de ir al baño cuándo tenía que...Solo estaba allí, mirando al horizonte con ojos huecos. Biyomon cuidaba de ella, alimentándola y lavándola. Era su digimon el que la vestía y desvestía, como si fuera una macabra muñeca. Incluso tenía que masticarle la comida. Era un espectáculo muy triste, que nos partía el alma a todos los que lo veíamos. En esos momentos, algunos afirmaban que estar encerrados allí nos enloquecería a todos. Unos pocos incluso conservaban la fe en un milagro. Yo no era uno de ellos.

Si alguien podía salvarnos, se suponía que eran Tanizaki y su digimon. Este había digievolucionado en DemiV-Mon. Al llegar a ese lugar, tenía la secreta esperanza de que el poderoso emblema del que hablaba Gennai reaccionase, pero no había sido así.

Tanizaki y Megumi tenían ya diez años. Habían pasado más de la mitad de su vida bajo el yugo de Myotismon, apenas recordaban otra cosa. Tal vez por eso ellos, y los otros pocos niños que había, eran los únicos felices.

Esos días, tan recientes como lejanos, yo me abstraía con cualquier cosa. Los datos del digimundo, las líneas de Nazca, e incluso le pedí a Megumi que me enseñase a hacer espirales. Me daba igual en que. Con que me impidiera pensar en lo que había hecho en el pasado, me bastaba. Hasta que un día, simplemente, no pude contenerlo más. Tenía que confesarlo todo, y no podía acudir a Tentomon. Él había decidido hacer como si nada hubiese pasado, y no podía recriminarle por ello.

Tampoco era el confesor que necesitaba. Necesitaba a Sora.

Fue una noche que los niños habían hecho una especie de fiesta, y Biyomon se había ofrecido a cuidarlos. Tenía el instinto maternal de la antigua Sora. Yo me colé a hurtadillas en la habitación donde esta reposaba. Estaba tumbada en la cama, pero mantenía los ojos abiertos mirando a un punto indefinido. Me senté a su lado y lo conté todo. Absolutamente todo. Cuando terminé, me derrumbé y lloré como no recuerdo haber llorado nunca. Le dije que lo sentía mucho. También dije que ojalá Taichi nunca me hubiese pedido que eligiese aquellas malditas cartas. Entonces paso algo. Sora giro la cabeza para mirarme a mí con esos ojos huecos que tanto me asustaban y habló:"Están todos muertos" fueron sus palabras. Luego volvió a como estaba antes. Como si nada hubiera pasado. Debí advertir por el escalofrío que recorrió mi cuerpo que eso no terminaba ahí.

A la mañana siguiente Biyomon vino a despertarme, muy agitada. Sora había desaparecido. La pedí que se calmase, aquel sitio era muy grande y podía estar en cualquier parte. No hay razón para alarmarse, la dije. Aunque sabía que no era verdad. Una persona que ha pasado más de tres años en estado casi vegetal no desaparece así como así. Desde luego, no si la noche anterior su antiguo amigo le revela que había trabajado codo con codo con el asesino de todos aquellos que la importan.

Comenzamos a buscarla por todas partes. Tratando de encontrarla, despertamos accidentalmente a Tanizaki, Megumi y DemiV-Mon, que se unieron a la búsqueda. Dos horas después, no había ni rastro de ella. Aquello se estaba poniendo más siniestro a cada segundo que pasaba.

Y entonces ocurrió. Lo peor que podía pasar. La entrada a la Fortaleza se abrió. La última vez que había comprobado la posición de VenomMyotismon había sido la noche anterior, y estaba a unos cuarenta kilómetros de nuestra posición. Podía haber recorrido esa distancia más que de sobra solo en el tiempo que gastamos buscando a Sora. Miramos hacia la entrada temiendo lo peor, pero para nuestra sorpresa quién entro fue Sora. Llevaba puesto su viejo casco, y lucía una inocente sonrisa, pero sus ojos seguían vacíos de toda emoción. ¿Dónde has estado, Sora?, preguntó Tanizaki. Lo único que dijo Sora fue:"Están todos muertos".

Nos miramos incómodamente unos a otros. Íbamos a acercarnos a Sora para devolverla a la cama, pero entonces se oyó una risa malévola. Una risa que reconocería en cualquier lugar, momento y situación. VenomMyotismon estaba allí.

Intentó entrar, pero no cabía, por lo que destruyó el techo para hacerse sitio. Los gritos de terror hendían el ambiente, y alertaban a todo el mundo. Biyomon tuvo el arrojo de dirigirse a Sora, y a pesar de los gritos y la distancia, escuché como la peguntaba por lo que había hecho. Y lo que me aterro de verdad no fue la presencia de VenomMyotismon, sino la respuesta de Sora. "Hago como Koushiro, matar a todos. Y así volveremos a estar juntos". Biyomon se quedó absorta mirándome, lo que fue su perdición, pues VenomMyotismon la atrapó y la devoró. Y luego a Sora. No merecían morir así, ellas menos que nadie.

VenomMyotismon mató a muchos, a más de la mitad. A mí me evitaba, tal vez queriendo que fuera su postre. Sea como sea, mantuve a Tanizaki, DemiV-Mon y Megumi junto a mí. También Tentomon, el señor Ishida y mi padre estaban con nosotros. Todos los demás se escondieron.

O yo me equivoqué al juzgar sus intenciones para conmigo, o no tenía ganas de cazar a los que quedaban. La cosa es que optó por venir hacia nosotros. Parecía nuestro fin, pero no lo fue.

DemiV-Mon se adelantó al resto de nosotros y, de repente, fue envuelto por una luz dorada, de la que salió digievolucionado en V-Mon. Aquella luz dorada aterró a VenomMyotismon, que huyó de allí, no sin antes amenazarme. "Pagarás por esto, Koushiro Izumi".

La luz dorada se dirigió hacia Tanizaki. En su mano se materializó un emblema. Era dorado, y su símbolo era una V muy ancha con una V estrecha en medio. Era real. Era el emblema de los milagros. Y Tanizaki y V-Mon sus propietarios. No perdí un segundo y llevé a Tanizaki y V-Mon a mi habitación, dejando sorprendidos y confusos a los demás. Una vez allí, tomé mi laptop y lo encendí. Luego agarré a Tanizaki por los hombros y le dije, muy seriamente aunque algo atropellado, que les enviaba al mundo digital, y que una vez allí buscasen a Gennai. Pero...intentó protestar. No le dejé. Enfoque mi dispositivo hacia la pantalla del laptop, como dijo Gennai en su mensaje. Apareció lo que yo supuse era una puerta digital, pero estaba cerrada. Ordené a Tanizaki que enfocase el suyo y su emblema. Lo hizo, asustado. Antes de que el laptop le tragara, le dije unas últimas palabras:"Véngame. Vénganos a todos". Y se fue.

Cuando salí de la habitación, los demás me preguntaron por Tanizaki y V-Mon. No tenía sentido mentir, y admití haberle enviado al digimundo. Tenían muchas dudas, pero era el momento de que asumiera el liderazgo. Anuncié que debíamos irnos. Algunos preguntaron si al mundo digital, y yo lo negué. Sugerí regresar a la Guarida. Algunos aceptaron y otros no. Casi mil personas me siguieron de vuelta a Odaiba. Tardamos un mes en llegar, y al hacerlo nos encontramos con VenomMyotismon esperando. Echamos a correr hacia la Guarida. Yo tropecé, como años atrás mi madre, pero esta vez alguien me ofreció su ayuda. Fue Hiroaki Ishida. Vete, yo le entretendré, dijo.

¿Cómo?, quise saber yo. No lo sé, pero vete de una vez, contestó. Y seguí corriendo mientras él era devorado por VenomMyotismon. Casi todos logramos ponernos a salvo. Era 1 de agosto de 2005.

_VenomMyotismon me ha agarrado y me dirige hacia su boca. Es el fin de esta pesadilla._

Cuando la cosa se despeja, Tentomon y yo salimos un momento. Miro al cielo y siento ganas de gritar. Tentomon está conmigo, aún está conmigo. No creo que se pueda tener un amigo mejor. Es también el único que me queda, pero no es por eso. Tentomon es uno de los tres seres que conocen la verdad. Otro soy yo mismo. Myotismon es el último. Es posible que Hiroaki Ishida, el padre de Yamato y Takeru, supiera la mayoría de la historia, pero siempre ignoró como murió su primogénito. Me lo preguntó muchas veces, y yo le mentí más veces aún, pero el sabía que había algo que no le decía. En los últimos días estuve tentado de confesárselo, pero acabó devorado por Venommyotismon. Por mi culpa. Dos Ishida sobre mi conciencia son demasiados. Me volvería loco. Puede que ya esté loco. ¿Estoy loco? Pregunto a Tentomon. Todos lo estamos, me contesta. No puedo decir que mienta. El señor Ishida siempre quiso saberlo. El señor Ishida siempre quiso contarlo. Sacó mi laptop. He conseguido que tenga batería ilimitada. En tiempos mejores eso me hubiera hecho sentir feliz. En tiempos mejores mi madre estaría viva. En malos tiempos al menos la hubiese dicho que la quería. En la era de Myotismon simplemente se la comió un digimon. El señor Ishida tampoco pudo decirle a sus hijos que los quería. Él no podrá contarlo, pero yo sí. Aunque no se a quién.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Y como empezó, terminó. La ruleta del destino ha completado su giro, y Koushiro Izumi ha perdido algo más que sus ahorros. En realidad mucho más. Ha perdido su vida.<p>

¡Un momento!¡Páralo!¿Quieres decir que esto ha acabado? ¿Ha ganado definitivamente Myotismon?

Sí y no, estimados lectores. Nuestro narrador habrá muerto, pero queda mucho por narrar. Myotismon haría bien en no confiarse, pues preparo un epílogo donde Tanizaki Kagayama y su fiel compañero regresan al mundo real.

¿Carecéis de fe, estimados lectores...o sois de los que aún creéis en el milagro?


	11. EPÍLOGOEl brillo de un milagro

¡Aquí está!¡La verdadera conclusión de La guerra de Myotismon!¿Serán capaces Tanizaki y su digimon de derrotar a VenomMyotismon?Lo normal sería esperar que sí, pero si a estas alturas del fic os fiáis de lo que podría esperarse, es que yo he fracasado miserablemente.

Ahora, un par de puntualizaciones. Koushiro, como sabéis, ha fallecido, por lo que la narración será normalita, con excepción de un POV _made in _Evangelion. También es importante indicar que hago una elipsis bastante grande, ya lo notaréis al empezar a leer. Espero que os guste.

* * *

><p><strong>EPÍLOGO-El brillo de un milagro<strong>

Hacia un sol de justicia sobre las ruinas de lo que en su momento fue Odaiba. Allí, tenía lugar una discusión entre una aberrante criatura y un joven muchacho, tras el que había un meditabundo digimon.

-¿Qué os hace pensar que me derrotaréis tan fácilmente?-inquirió VenomMyotismon.

-El hecho de que mientras nosotros pasamos el equivalente a más de setecientos años de duro entrenamiento, tú te has acostumbrado a tener presas fáciles.-contestó Tanizaki Kagayama.

VenomMyotismon soltó una carcajada diabólica antes de decir:

-El entrenamiento no significa nada contra el poder.

-Piensa lo que quieras.¡Adelante, Magnamon!

El callado digimon que hasta ese momento se había mantenido en un discreto segundo plano se dirigió hasta VenomMyotismon con paso calmado, pero decidido. Aquel era el momento para el que se estuvo preparando tanto tiempo. Cuando estuvo cerca de VenomMyotismon, dio un imponente salto que le llevo a la altura del estómago de su oponente.

-¡Magna patada!

Una fuerte patada con giro en el punto conveniente dobló a VenomMyotismon, dejando a este paralizado durante unos breves instantes, que Magnamon aprovechó para ascender hasta su cara.

-¡Magna puñetazo!

Aquel golpe a punto estuvo de derribar a VenomMyotismon, pero este consiguió mantenerse en pie. Magnamon se situó justo en su cara, aferrado a su máscara.

-¡Misiles de Plasma!

Aquel ataque, realizado tan cerca, causó terribles heridas en la tez a VenomMyotismon. Pero de esas heridas salieron una especie de tentáculos que atraparon a Magnamon y le arrastraron al interior del monstruo. En pocos segundos, la cara de VenomMyotismon se recompuso, y tras soltar otra malévola carcajada, se burló de Tanizaki.

-¿Para qué ha servido todo vuestro entrenamiento?¡Para nada!¡Muajajajajá!

-Yo en tu lugar no reiría. Mejores que tú nos subestimaron, y hoy, Piedmon, Apocalymon o Demon son recuerdos del pasado. Estás perdido.-dijo Tanizaki, imperturbable.

Aquella absurda seguridad en sí mismo intrigó a VenomMyotismon.

-¿De que hablas?Me he comido a tu compa...a...ah...¡Argh!

VenomMyotismon no pudo reprimir el terrible dolor que le perforaba el estómago. De ese lugar, tumba de miles de millones de personas, emergió una voz.

-¡Magna luz!

El dolor de VenomMyotismon se acrecentó a cotas impensables, y este chillaba histéricamente, pues al instante se supo herido de muerte. Pequeñas heridas se abrieron por todo su cuerpo, y de ellas manaba un brillo dorada. Finalmente, del interior de su cuerpo surgió una explosión de luz, que consumió definitivamente el cuerpo de VenomMyotismon.

Cuando cesó la luz, Magnamon se dirigió hacia su compañero. Cuando estuvo cerca, Tanizaki dijo con una sonrisa:

-Das asco.

Y es que Magnamon estaba cubierto por los jugos gástricos de VenomMyotismon, pero eso no le impidió reírse sonoramente.

-No era un lugar muy acogedor.-entonces se puso serio- Jamás pensé que fuera así. Tanta gente inocente...

Tanizaki puso una mano sobre su hombro y dijo:

-Nosotros seguimos vivos, amigo. Y deberíamos buscar a los supervivientes.

-Tienes razón.-admitió Magnamon-¿Estás completamente seguro de que estarán allí?

-Bueno, por completo no, recuerda que aquí han pasado seis meses, pero no se me ocurre un lugar mejor. Pongámonos en marcha.

Ambos, humano y digimon, empezaron a recorrer aquel devastado lugar. No tardaron demasiado en alcanzar la Guarida.

-¡Está intacta!-se sorprendió Magnamon.

-Eso es o muy bueno o muy malo. Significa que no había nadie, bien sea porque escaparon, bien sea porque están muertos. Seamos optimistas.

Se acercaron más. La puerta estaba abierta. Eso significaba que Koushiro había caído. A Tanizaki se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Tras la muerte de su padrastro, Koushiro fue su modelo a seguir. Había sido él quien le envió al digimundo, diciendole que buscase a Gennai. Lo que no sabía era que Gennai había muerto hace mucho. Los primeros meses fueron durísimos. El digimundo había resultado ser un lugar tan cruel o más que su propio mundo, pero contaban con la protección del emblema de los milagros. A los pocos años, vencieron a Piedmon, y más tarde a Demon. Pero no fue hasta hace poco que derrotaron a Apocalymon y hallaron la manera de volver al mundo real.

-Entremos.-dijo Magnamon.

Ambos recorrieron la enorme sala central. El techo de cristal, los arcos conopiales...no había vivido mucho tiempo allí, pero recordaba el sitio a la perfección.

-¡Mira, Magnamon!¡Es Nueva Ciudad de los Juguetes!-dijo Tanizaki con ilusión. La mayoría de los juguetes seguían allí-¿Recuerdas lo pequeño que eras cuando jugábamos aquí?

-Fue hace tanto...

Las duras batallas libradas en el mundo digimon habían permitido a Magnamon mantener el nivel por mucho tiempo que pasase. Ya no era aquel pequeño digimon, pero conservaba intacta la lealtad hacia su compañero. Siguieron andando, pero Tanizaki se paró de pronto.

-¿Qué pasa?-se preocupó Magnamon.

-Este era...el despacho de Koushiro.-explicó Tanizaki- Podríamos entrar y echar un vistazo.

-Como quieras.

Entraron a aquella sala con gran respeto, como si de un lugar místico se tratase. Para su sorpresa, se encontraron el laptop de Koushiro encendido.

-Kou me habló de esto en una ocasión. Batería ilimitada. Esto prueba que al menos llegaron hasta aquí. Pero él nunca dejaba su ordenador encendido.-dijo Tanizaki.

-¿Qué crees que significa?-preguntó Magnamon.

Tanizaki no contestó y se centro en lo que aparecía en la pantalla. Era un documento de texto. Se titulaba "La guerra de Myotismon". Tanizaki comenzó a leerlo. Así se enteró de la cruda verdad. Al terminar, tomó el laptop y lo arrojó al suelo, rompiéndolo.

**Pov Tanizaki**

Toda mi vida lo único que he querido era llegar a ser como él. Pero no era quién yo creía. Sora tenía más razón de la que creía. No solo era un cobarde, sino también un asesino y un traidor.¿Y dónde me deja eso a mí?Solo he vivido una gran mentira. Ya no estoy seguro de quien soy realmente.

_Eres Tanizaki Kagayama._

¿Lo soy?¿Es esa realmente mi identidad?

_¿Qué otra persona podrías ser?_

Imaginemos que soy...no sé, Sora Takenouchi. Tal vez lo sea y esto solo sea un sueño.

_¿Lo crees de verdad?_

Yo...

_¡Contesta!¿Lo crees de verdad?_

¡No!¡Solo era un ejemplo!

_Entonces aceptalo. Tú eres Tanizaki Kagayama, y lo has perdido todo._

No, tengo mucho. Tengo a Magnamon, tengo a mi amiga Megumi...

_No mientas. Hace más de siete siglos que no la ves, seguramente este muerta._

¡No!¡Me lo prometió!

_¿Qué?_

Cuando Myotismon mató a mi padre, le pedí que no muriera nunca, y ella lo prometió.

_Mintió._

¿Qué?¿Por qué haría una cosa así?

_Todos mienten a Tanizaki Kagayama.¿Acaso no te mintió Gozaburo al hacerse pasar por tu padre?¿Acaso no te mintió Koushiro haciéndose pasar por tu amigo?_

Es cierto. Pero si no fuera Tanizaki Kagayama, nadie me mentiría nunca más.

_¿Sabes a quién no mintió nunca nadie?_

¿A quién?

_A ti._

¿A mí?

_Sí, porque infundes tal terror en el corazón de tus enemigos que estos nunca se atreven a mentirte._

¿Yo hago eso?

_Sí._

¿Quién soy?

_Myotismon._

…

_Dilo._

…

_¡Dilo!¡Di tu nombre!_

¡MYOTISMON!

**Fin Pov Tanizaki**

-¿Qué pasó?¿Por qué rompiste el laptop?-se extrañó Magnamon.

-Nada. Confía en mí, es mejor así.-respondió Tanizaki con autoridad-Vamos a buscar a la gente.

Magnamon se sorprendió de la actitud de su compañero, pero no discutió con él. Al fin y al cabo, si habían sobrevivido era por la confianza mutua que existía entre ellos.

Ambos entraron en el antiguo quirofano. Tras la cama existía un pequeño pasadizo que daba a las alcantarillas. Tanizaki y Chibomon lo descubrieron mientras Megumi permaneció allí. Estaban jugando al escondite y se habían escondido debajo de la cama, y allí notaron una losa suelta, la apartaron y comenzaron a explorar el pasadizo explicando los detalles a Megumi, que trazaba algo parecido a un mapa. Cuando Megumi tuvo su prótesis robótica, exploraron juntos, pero al salir fueron descubiertos por el señor Izumi. Al día siguiente abandonaron la Guarida.

Magnamon levantó la cama. Bajo ella había un agujero de un metro de radio, mucho más grande que el de sus aventuras infantiles.

-Parece que tenías razón, están refugiados allí abajo.-comentó Magnamon con satisfacción.

-Ajá.-dijo Tanizaki sin entusiasmo.

Descendieron por el ampliado túnel hasata un lugar sumamente oscuro. Magnamon iluminó su armadura para lograr encontrar a los supervivientes. Tras diez minutos de silenciosa caminata, oyeron una ilusionada voz que exclamó:

-¡Tanizaki!¡Chibomon!

Megumi corrió hacia ellos y se abrazó a Tanizaki. Este no hizo ademán alguno ni pronunció palabra , pero Megumi estaba demasiado contenta para percibirlo. Megumise separó y habló a Magnamon.

-¡Qué grande estás Chibomon!

-Sí, jeje. Tú estás...aquí.

No se podía decir mucho más de ella. Estaba pálida y demacrada, y sus ropas eran harapos ahora. Lentamente, del túnel se acercaron algunas personas en su misma condición. No más de cien. Las condiciones insalubres de aquel lugar casi habían terminado lo iniciado por Myotismon: la extinción de la humanidad.

Uno de ellos, el señor Izumi, se acercó y tendió la mano a Tanizaki.

-Sabía que no nos abandonarías, hijo.

Aquellas palabras enfurecieron a Tanizaki, que propinó un fuerte empujón al señor Izumi, lo que en su débil estado no solo lo derribo sino que lo dejo inconsciente. Tanizaki habló a los presentes, los últimos habitantes de la Tierra.

-¡Escuchadme, ratas!¡He sido yo quien ha destruido al monstruo que os atemorizaba!¡Cómo recompensa, lo único que exijo es obediencia eterna!¡Si no aceptáis, perderéis la vida!¿Ha quedado claro?

La gente se sorprendió y se aterró de aquellas palabras de un niño al que la mayoría había visto crecer. La única que logró articular palabra fue Megumi, para dirigirse a Magnamon con desesperación.

-¿Qué está diciendo, Chibomon?¿Qué ocurre?

Magnamon también estaba extrañado. Si bien era cierto que nunca había sabido exactamente las intenciones de Tanizaki, aquello no se lo esperaba. Pero siempre habían estado juntos, y por lo que a él respectaba, siempre lo estarían. Se acercó a Tanizaki y, amenazante, dijo:

-¡Ya le habéis oído!¡Obedeced, o sufriréis mi ira!

Tanizaki sonrió siniestramente. Un brillo diabólico apareció en sus ojos.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>¿Sorprendidos?Espero que sí. Como hiciera en la continuidad normal, tras ser derrotado como VenomMyotismon, el maligno digimon ha ocupado el cuerpo de un ser humano. Si allí era Yukio Oikawa, aquí es Tanizaki Kagayama.<p>

Y esta vez sí, el fic está acabado. Completo. ¿Significa eso que Tanizaki/Myotismon gobernará a los escasos humanos supervivientes para toda la eternidad? Para nada. Este fic está terminado, pero mantendré la línea AdventureLGDM(que es como he bautizado a esta) en lo que podríamos considerar un _stand-by._¿Qué quiero decir con esto?Muy sencillo, pero a la vez complejo. De momento dejo la línea AdventureLGDM tal como está, pero en un futuro aún por determinar, rescataré los protagonistas y eventos de este fic para su participación en(pausa dramática)...¡UN CROSSOVER!Tras el cuál, el _statu quo _de la línea AdventureLGDM podría verse alterado(o no)

Y eso es todo, dejen reviews, pero sobre todo, crean en el milagro.

* * *

><p><strong>CréditosDisclaimer**

_Digimon no me pertenece, solo soy un inquieto joven con suficiente imaginación y tiempo libre para intentar hacer una buena historia._

_LA GUERRA DE MYOTISMON_

_Por **blutgang-gungnir**_


End file.
